


Не время умирать молодым

by Bee4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Detectives, Drama, Drugs, Gen, Pre-Slash, Scott is not a werewolf, Swearing, Trans Character, alphaPiter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда в старых дневниках хранятся тайны, способные навсегда изменить твою жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не время умирать молодым

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse 2014 на заявку hatter.mad and glad u came  
> "Действие происходит не в Бикон–Хиллз, а в не самом благополучном районе Нью–Йорка. Шериф погиб в перестрелке, когда Стайлз был ребенком, мать много болеет и не занимается сыном. Стайлз вырос на улице. В его квартале решает обосноваться Дерек и компания. Наличие/отсутствие оборотней – на усмотрение автора. Артер любит бытовуху, но будет не против экшена. Не дес фик, не evil!стайлз, без графической жестокости, желателен ХЭ для стерека".  
> Арт заявки прилагается.  
> Допущены некоторые сознательные искажения географии и социального статуса района Нью–Йорка Alphabeth city. Впрочем, когда–то он тоже был неблагополучным, как и его двойник из этой истории.  
> Я выбрала в категории "джен", потому что, даже если учесть определенные вещи в этой истории, назвать это слешем, будет нечестно по отношению к потенциальным читателям.

                                                                                                                                        

 

 _Авеню_ _Эй_ _—_ _все_ _о_ _’_ _кей_ _,_

_авеню Би — себя береги,_

_авеню Си — святых выноси,_

_авеню Ди — в гроб клади._

Ньюйоркцы  об Алфавитном городе

 

Кейт Арджент  убили  в ночь со среды на четверг.

 Новость просочилась в школу  перед  первым  уроком неясными  слухами,  которые передавали друг другу, хмуря брови и следом добавляя что-то типа: «Да, ладно?!».

–  Да ладно!  – сказал и Стайлз  Стилински, забыв затянуться,  когда  Мэтт  Дэлер, зябко кутающийся в куртку,  сообщил  им, что  видел  желтые ленты  ограждения , копов  у дома  на восьмой улице,  и  слышал, что упоминали  про дочь хозяина.  –  Не может быть.

  Дэлер сказал, что может, стянул с шеи  неизменный фотоагрегат, продемонстрировал  кадры с полицейскими машинами, стрельнул сигарету и  отвалил в серые утренн ие сумерки.

Какое–то время они  молчали. Ну, может быть,  целую минуту.  Стайлз  пытался  объять  мыслью  масштаб события и вероятные последствия,  а потом   затушил  окурок о перила лестницы, и, закинув на плечо рюкзак, нетерпеливо  затоптался, готовый, едва получит ответ, нестись  что есть мочи.

–  Ты  со мной?

–  Да ну кончай, бро, – нерешительно  возразил  Скотт  Макколл, однако поднимая со скамьи свою сумку.  Он уже знал,  что обречен,  но все еще пытался  сопротивляться.  –  Химия первая.  Харрис нас  уроет.

–  В жопу Харриса,  –  Стайлз  уже тянул его за рукав, уводя от скучных школьных будней  туда,  где их ждали приключения и  преступление  века.  И как это  Скотт  не понимал,  что  просто невозможно не быть там?    –  Если  кто-тозамочил  эту бесноватую суку,  мы должны это видеть!  Ты что собираешься рассказывать детям, чувак? Закон Авокадо, блядь?  Не тормози.

   По итогу, Стайлз  почти всегда оказывался прав,  и потом было интересно, хотя иногда и страшно, как во время  перестрелки  в Томпсон-парке.  Иногда и вовсе   хотелось  блевать, как  тогда, когда они  смотрели, как вырезают автогеном  трупы  из  скомканного  в пьяной аварии «Порше».  А закон назывался на самом деле Авогадро, и Стайлз  просто прикалывался.

–  Но потом вернемся,  –  благоразумно постановил   Скотт скорее себе,  чем Стайлзу,  в глазах которого уже плескался азарт, помноженный на восторг  и возведенный в кубическую степень  нетерпения.

–  Непременно, – почти искренне пообещал  Стайлз, прежде чем взять низкий старт.

     Они  рванули по  Хьюстон-стрит,  потом свернули на  Си авеню.  Рюкзаки  хлопали по спинам,  Скотт  дышал все шумнее и тяжелее, а   Стайлзу  казалось,  что к его  кедам приросли  те самые крылья,  как на сандалиях Гермеса, и он сейчас взлетит, презрев  земную гравитацию, чтобы перенестись  в нужное место, не  теряя драгоценные минуты.

Две таблетки утром вместо одной делали невозможное.  Они домчались  до восьмой  улицы, почти не вспотев.  Только Скотт, пристроившись к уже внушительной толпе  зевак, громко  дернув липучки рюкзака, полез за ингалятором.

Было относительно тихо.  Народ переговаривался  в полголоса,  только снующие копы  время от времени  отрывисто  и громко  общались между собой, ныряя и выныривая за полосы заграждения.  Жаль, подумалось Стайлзу, что не ночь. Тогда бы полицейские  мигалки  бликующе отражались в стеклах, и это  бы очень шло всеобщей атмосфере деловитой сосредоточенности.  Пока Скотт  жадно лечился, Стайлз успел протолкаться поглубже, отдавить кому–то ногу, получить  злое шипение в спину и болезненный тычок  в бок.  Он тянул шею,  пытаясь  разглядеть что там и как, и уже пожалел, что сунулся в толпу вместо того, чтобы  забраться на близлежащую пожарную лестницу и с высоты спокойно обозревать  происходящее. 

–   Говорят, с мешка капало, когда ее выносили, – зашептал кто-то у Стайлза над ухом, и он притормозил послушать.   –  Выпотрошили, как  свинью.

–  Да ей глотку  вырвали,  –  приглушенно  и досадливо прилетело  с другого бока. –  Я слышала,  как  копы трепались. 

–  И выпустили кишки!  И примотали ими к стулу.  А потом глотку.  Говорю тебе! 

–  Завалите ебальники, пока  без языков не остались, – грубо оборвал чужой треп, обернувшийся  перед  Стайлзом ниггер.  –   Это дочь Хозяина. Уважение имейте, мудилы.

  Под   едва слышные ехидные комментарии про черный перчик и белую грядку,  Стайлз  протиснулся вперед, и тут толпа зашевелилась,  смыкаясь полнее,  зажимая  его, как селедку в банке,  и он понял, что там, у дома что-то происходит.  Рванулся вперед, не обращая внимания на возмущенную ругань, и вывалился в первый ряд, едва не  сбив заградительный столбик.  Как раз вовремя. 

 Из  дома  вышел  Хозяин.

 В мире давно нет уважения к смерти.  Только  шакалье желание  урвать первым, запечатлеть,  утащить  на растерзание  публике и отхватить  побольше  лайков,  просмотров, бабла.  А здесь, в нижнем Ист -Сайде,  чертовом  Альфабэт-сити,  уважения к смерти не знали вообще.  И сейчас толпа молчала не потому,  что чтила память  погибшей наследницы Хозяина,  а потому что боялась. Ненавидела, злорадствовала, но боялась.   Стайлз, прижавшись спиной к кому–то в  шуршащей  «аляске»,  тоже боялся.  И ликовал одновременно, чуя в  морозном стылом воздухе  ветер перемен.  И злился,  что не успел  на вынос тела, чтобы увидеть  все  собственными  глазами. И совсем чуть-чуть, но ему было жаль  старого французского жида, потерявшего свою дочь, который теперь   стоял  напротив  толпы,  готовой  с аппетитом позавтракать  этой смертью и насладиться  видом его вынужденной  слабости.

   Джерард  Арджент молча слушал что-то говорившего   шерифа. Потом так же молча отодвинул его в сторону и, закрыв дверь, спустился  по ступеням.

  Стайлзу показалось, что  ему двинули под дых.  Кровь ударила в голову,  зашумела в ушах. Сердце завелось в пол-оборота.  Ему стало жарко и перестало хватать воздуха. 

     Позже  это  будет сниться ему   в навязчивых снах, раз за разом:  черный провал подъезда и громкий хлопок закрывшейся двери.  Он будет просыпаться липкий от пота, помнить  спираль, криво нарисованную  на треснувшем стекле,  и знать,  что  темная, с потеками краска  – не краска вовсе.

 Этокровь.

* * *

–  Стайлз?

  Обычно он слышал ее:  неуверенные шаги,  кашель, но сейчас,  поглощенный поисками,  пропустил.

–  Что ищешь? И мне кажется, или у тебя еще  идет примерно…третий  урок?

 Он обернулся, стоя на коленях в ворохе вытащенных  тетрадок, бумажек и старых альбомов того времени, когда он всерьез считал себя великим рисовальщиком комиксов.  Мама стояла, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и улыбалась.

–   Нас отпустили.  Харрис опять заболел.

–  Врешь же,  – она подняла брови тем же скептическим  движением, за которое, вместе с  острым носом  и  большим   ртом, его называли материнской копией.

–  Вру, – легко согласился Стайлз,  снова возвращаясь к перетряхиванию  ящиков стола.  Сколько, оказывается, накопилось ненужной ерунды, которой давно уже место в мусоропроводе.  –  Ты не видела  такую старую толстую тетрадь  с Мстителями  на обложке? 

–  Я не роюсь в твоих вещах.

–  Ну, мало ли, –  Стайлз  сел на пятки, разглядывая  бумажный хаос вокруг себя.  Заметил  под старым  фотоальбомом  молот Тора, потянув,  вытащил  резиновую фигурку асгардского бога и продемонстрировал, поднимая руку. –  Помнишь?

  Молот  качался из стороны в сторону, будто был на пружинке.  Набор Мстителей  Стайлз получил  на Рождество лет в шесть, и все еще помнил, как визжал от восторга, бегая от отца к матери с заветной коробкой.  От того,  что забытые супергерои теперь пылились  в столе, ему даже стало стыдно.

–  Надо всех найти, – зачем-то сказал он, ставя Тора на стол. –  И, блин, где эта чертова тетрадка?

–  Что-то важное?

–  Да, старый конспект.  Ты точно не выбрасывала?

–  Посмотри под кроватью. Там тоже коробки, –  мама закашлялась, прижимая ладонь ко рту.

–  Там комиксы.

–  А между комиксами – старые конспекты.

–  И кто это говорил, что не роется в моих вещах? –  беззлобно пробурчал Стайлз , на коленях переползая ближе к кровати.  Тетрадка с Мстителями была детским дневником. Одно время он не только рисовал корявые комиксы, но и любил записывать  «наблюдения». Он их так и называл: «наблюдения», и это казалось чертовски крутым, как отчеты  агента ФБР под прикрытием. То, что  агент  ФБР не описывает  увиденные мультики и  школьные проделки, Стайлза в восемь совершенно не волновало. Как и сейчас  не разозлил тот факт, что мама  к его детским философствованиям  приобщилась давно и плотно.  Можно даже было бы сейчас почитать ей вслух и вместе повеселиться.

Если бы не другая цель.  Его уже не так колотило, как тогда, перед домом Арджент, или когда  шел домой, наскоро распрощавшись с растерянным Скоттом.  Но все-таки сейчас  самым большим желанием было остаться в тишине, найти тетрадь и убедиться,  что  либо Стайлз Стилински  – конченый псих с дырявой памятью,  либо…

–   Бэтмен, –  в  голосе мамы было  что-то странно–заискивающее и опасливое. Он, отклячив зад, заглядывал под кровать и вопросительно замычал  оттуда,  пытаясь ухватить край коробки.

 –  А ты бы мог принести мне еще этих…таблеточек?

    Он врезался затылком  в  перекладину,  сдавленно ругнулся, потирая ушиб.

–  Я ж в понедельник только  принёс.

– Закончились,  –  сказала мама голосом невинной девочки.  –  Они так хорошо помогают.   – И добавила, шутливо подмигнув.  – Снабдишь маму дозой?

     Она дурачилась. Она не имела ввиду ту самую дозу, она просто хотела новую порцию обезболивающего, но, учитывая, что уже вторую неделю приносил ей Стайлз на самом деле, шутка прозвучала чудовищно. Он очень надеялся, что ответная  улыбка не вышла перекошенной.

–  Йоу, ма! Имей совесть!  –  подыграл он, изображая на лице  суровое осуждение. – Ты знаешь, почем нынче дурь на улицах?

    Она засмеялась, подкашливая на выдохах, и отлепилась от двери.

–  Пойду, сделаю нам  вредного и вкусного. Хочешь  Бэтбургер?

–   А то! – Он тоже  подмигнул, улыбаясь,  и силой потер лицо, пряча в ладонях,  едва  она отправилась на кухню.  Выдохнул,  жмурясь, поелозил руками по стриженой голове, а потом замер.  Когда-нибудь  гореть  ему в аду.  Вот там можно будет и наораться всласть. Можно будет рыдать в голос, слать старину-Бога на хуй, проклинать сатану, и  больше не сдерживаться.  Но это будет потом. А пока ему стоило  разыскать этот гребанный дневник.

    Стайлз  посидел еще какое-то время, переводя дыхание, а потом снова полез под кровать.

* * *

     Старый Йоганн  Брюль  был совсем чокнутый, но тогда, в детстве, Стайлзу  нравилось  с ним болтать.  Брюль жил в  картонных коробках  на заброшенной  баскетбольной площадке у  ТЭЦ: под площадкой проходили трубы, всегда было тепло,  и даже зимой редкими клочками зеленела трава, а милостыню таскался клянчить на Верхний Манхеттен.  И от него почему-то не так воняло, как от остальных бомжей, которых в районе водилось  великое множество. 

  Брюль говорил, что его укусил оборотень. Рассказывал на полном серьезе, демонстрируя  на морщинистом тощем животе внушительный шрам, и добавлял с сожалением,  что  вот же незадача, превратиться  самому–то и не получилось, не та луна была, или не тот  кусачий зверь,  но зато теперь  к нему не цепляются хвори,  и  он все чует и слышит, как тот бродячий пес.  Еще Брюль любил рассказывать, как  воевал во Вьетнаме, а потом служил в частном сыске, но эту часть его историй Стайлз не очень любил.  Во–первых, редко кто из  бомжей  не козырял военным прошлым, мнимым или настоящим, сам черт не разберет,  во–вторых, папа у Стайлза  был  полицейским, и баек из участка хватало  с лихвой.  А вот про оборотней – это было здорово. Стайлз даже всерьез собирался нарисовать про них  комикс,  чтобы на много томов, с непременно крутым главным героем  и его таким же крутым другом, вроде Бэтменского  Робина.  К тому же такого,  что рассказывал Брюль, ни в одном фильме или книжном ужастике Стайлз  еще не встречал. Комикс обещал быть уникальным и, несомненно, супер успешным.

–  Почему, думаешь, наша дыра – Альфабэт? Потому что  улицы по буковкам алфавита назвали? Да черта с два! Потому что  они тут всем и заведовали когда–то. В их же стаях как? А они стаями себя называют, чтоб ты знал. В стае главный  – альфа.  Типа вожака.  У него вся сила. Хочешь в  альфы –  рви глотку другому альфе. Понял, как? У людей оно так же, только глаза не светятся. А у альфы они краснющие, что тебе кровь. Бэты – это вроде  свиты. Послабже, власти у них особой нет, но чем у альфы больше бэт, тем и сила его круче, и стая сильнее.  И главное, что? Они же на вид точно, как мы с тобой.  Клыки и когти лезут, только если они сами захотят или контроль потеряют, а так парень  –  парнем, девка – девкой.  Вот так я и влип.

   Про свою  Кали Брюль мог говорить  долго и смачно, мечтательно щуря глаза, мусоля одну сигарету за другой.  Про любовь Стайлзу было не интересно, он краснел от особенно  красочных описаний, и просил не отвлекаться.  А потом  как-то  спросил,  а можно ли познакомиться с кем–то из оборотней? Если стая, то и  восьмилетки у них тоже имеются.    Если Йоган так хорошо с ними знаком, так пусть  и  познакомит, это, черт возьми, так здорово!  На что Брюль  помрачнел и процедил,  что нет уже никого. Вырезали весь род подчистую. Лет восемь назад.

–   Ардженты последних перебили. Как пришли в наш район, так перебили. Всю стаю, до последнего младенчика.

 – Они же сильные, –  разочарованно и огорченно возразил ему Стайлз, категорически не согласный с таким поворотом событий.  –  Как это их перебили?

     Все супергерои всегда побеждали. А тут…весь род подчистую. 

–  Сильных тоже можно убить, пацан. Если знать, как, – сказал  Брюль,  а Стайлз  впервые  заподозрил, что старый  черт просто врет.  И не видел никаких оборотней на самом деле. Или они ему с пьяных глаз приглючились.  Короче говоря, тогда Стайлз  обиделся, перестал таскаться на старую площадку, а потом,  когда как-то заглянул,  Брюля там уже не было.

   Сейчас, листая  исписанную тетрадь,  Стайлз  вспоминал,  как восторженно  слушал  все эти байки, и  как верил, совершенно серьезно верил, что где-то рядом, на самом деле есть они: таинственные, могущественные, совершенно удивительные нелюди.  Хотя,  что странного?  Он был слишком  умным для своих лет и своего района малолеткой, помешанном  на  всякой героической фигне.  Как часто бывает, яркое и детское забылось, отступило  в глубину памяти,  и что-то еще Стайлз помнил,  а что-то только плавало смутными образами в голове, не желая проясняться.  Слова Брюля,  что когда-нибудь звери вернутся и отмстят за себя и за его Кали, казались реальными. Вроде старик говорил что-то подобное, а упоминал ли он фамилию той семьи, что погибла последней,  Стайлз вспомнить не мог.

    Он перелистнул еще одну страницу и,  молча длинно выдохнул.

   Старательно нарисованная красным  маркером спираль была подписана  с восторженным пафосом: «Это знак МЕСТИ!!!».  Чуть ниже, уже обычной ручкой  стояло указание: «посмотреть  про спираль. Что значит и вообще!».  А еще чуть ниже  был нарисован еще один символ с подписью: «Метка стаи!»   Эта закорючка  на вид казалась знакомой.  Разглядывая ее, Стайлз усмехнулся,  потому что  совет восьмилетнего себя  был как нельзя кстати.  Он даже не помнил, пользовался ли в то время Вики или собирался читать про спираль и все остальное  в библиотеке,  но сейчас  точно следовало погуглить.  И символы,  и вообще.

«Оборотни не болеют!  А если  выбить  оборотню зуб – он тут же вырастет обратно! Я бы хотел быть оборотнем, тогда  бы не пришлось ходить к зубникам. Ненавижу зубников!!!»

«Однажды Й. подарил  Кали серебряное кольцо, но она его выкинула, потому  что оборотни взаправду боятся серебра. В кино не врут! »

«На оборотней охотятся охотники.  Они воюют много веков, но никто еще не победил.  Я даже не знаю, кем бы хотел стать больше.  Может быть,  подумаю, и сделаю своего главного супергероя  охотником!  Ну, это еще  не точно!».

  Весь этот пересказ трёпа старого алкаша  смотрелся  пусть и наивно, но достаточно слажено.  Месиво из  общепринятых  фишек про оборотней,  особенностей  волков, подсмотренных в «Планете животных»,  кровной мести и вековой вражды в духе рыцарства  тянули на  классную историю.  Историю, слишком похожую  на завуалированный пересказ   разборок за район.  Может, Брюль рассказывал ему  то, что не мог рассказать никому, а очень хотелось?  И так  борьба за власть в районе превратилась в  страшную сказку?  Или  оборотни  не выдумки?

   Стайлз хмыкнул.  Да, неплохо, если было бы так.  Тогда бы он нашел себе  карманного звереныша, заставил искусать себя и маму в ближайшее полнолуние, и прощайте, рак и нищета. Привет, здоровье и  счастливая жизнь супергероя.  Но, к сожалению, в этом мире все  сказки давно  уже закончились. Понтовая кровавая спираль  предрекала  не  явление новой расы, а  наступление  в районе локального  Апокалипсиса.   И у Стайлза крепло ощущение, что он  уже успел во все это каким–то непостижимым  образом вляпаться.

    Записанные девять лет назад  «наблюдения»    стоило изучить  повнимательнее, раз уж  они  внезапно приобрели  пугающую  достоверность.  Стайлз перелистал   к началу  истории  Брюля и погрузился в чтение.  По ходу,  это было  даже мило

  Только какого же  черта  он в детстве  так любил восклицательные знаки?

  * * *

     Полицейская машина стояла у цветочного магазина. Стайлз прогулочным шагом  прошелся мимо, огляделся, и, вернувшись, ловко нырнул на переднее сидение.

–  Брысь,  – сказал Гомес,  не глядя на него.

–  Вот еще, – возмутился Стайлз и сунул ему под нос вкусно пахнущий пакет, начинавший промокать  маслянистым. –  Пончик?

–  Когда-нибудь я тебя все-таки  выпорю.

–  А я скажу,  что ты меня лапал, и ты вылетишь за год до пенсии.

–  Сучонок, –  беззлобно констатировал Гомес, но пончик взял. Стайлз тоже залез в пакет, выудил себе еще горячее, укутанное в шоколадную глазурь, великолепие.

–  А за что хоть на этот раз гипотетическая порка?

–  Кто покупал  на той неделе дурь у Бойда?

–  Черт!  Шагу не ступишь без контроля. Куда катится эта страна?

–  Если ты подсел…

–  Я не себе.

   Они помолчали, сосредоточенно жуя, потом Гомес негромко  спросил, уже не отыгрывая сурового отчима:

–  Как мать?

–  Ну,  – Стайлз посмотрел в окно, облизал с пальцев шоколад. –  Как-то так.

   Прозвучало паршиво, хоть он и не хотел жаловаться. От этого, Стайлз слегка рассердился, засопел, давя в себе неуместный  порыв уткнуться  мордой в  крепкое плечо бывшего отцовского напарника и пореветь. Гомес  благоразумно  пережидал момент его слабости,  меланхолично дожевывая  свой пончик.  Потом  взял себе еще, и, зажав зубами, завозился,  забираясь в карман.  Вытащил купюру и молча, сунул Стайлзу. Тот, так же молча,  взял, не став ломаться,  спрятал, и какое-то время они просто сидели и ели.  Потом Стайлз стряхнул на пол с колен крошки и оживился:

–  Как там дело убиенной сучки Арджент?  Подозреваю, все на ушах, еще и федералов пригнали?

–  Лучше бы ты про учебу думал, – недовольно покосился на него Гомес, снова включая свой режим «позаботься о  Стайлзе». Это была их старая игра, или не совсем игра,  но так или иначе, все их встречи начинались и заканчивались душеспасительными  беседами, словно своих пятерых Гомесу было мало. 

–  Да ладно тебе.  Я думаю.  Обещал же, что буду в тройке лучших аттестатов.

–  А ты будешь?

–  И не сомневайся, – Стайлз скомкал пакет, сунул под сидение, и сполз, удобно устраиваясь затылком на подголовнике. –  Потом заберу. Так что  насчет дела?  Шороху, конечно, навели.  Район в опасности?

–  А нет дела, – вдруг  сказал  Гомес  каким–то непонятным тоном.  Стайлз даже опешил.

–  Как это нет?

–   Просто.  Нет.  Дело закрыто за  отсутствием состава преступления.

–  Это как же?!  Это убийство первой степени! Вы чего там, все у Джерарда на подкорме ходите? Эй!  –  Стайлз потер щеку, по которой получил предупреждающий шлепок и обижено пробурчал: –  Детей бить противозаконно.

–  Как по злачным местам шастать, так ты не ребенок, –  резонно возразил Гомес.  –  А как гадости  языком молоть, так сразу малолетка.  Джерард  не писал заяву. Официально причина смерти: нападение неизвестного животного. А неофициально, сучка любила поиграть по-жесткому, и видно, добаловалась.

     Стайлз все еще потирая щеку, задумчиво прищурился. Внутри все поджалось в ожидании, и снова затарахтело сердце.

–  Поясни.

–  А не мал ты еще, для пояснений?  –  Гомес  насмешливо оглядел его, но эта насмешка была не пренебрежительная, а так, подстебнуть, поэтому Стайлз просто ждал продолжения.

–  Что такое «нимфоманка» знаешь?

–  Гомес, ну ради Бога! Мне ж почти восемнадцать, а не пять! Да все  в курсе, что крошка Кейт   любила поебаться без соплей и розовой радуги. Так что  там про животное? В толпе  несли про вырванную глотку и кишки вокруг стула. Гонево или… – Стайлз внимательно оглядел лицо Гомеса, – …правда?

–  Восторг в твоем голосе меня пугает, – искренне признался Гомес. Он давно знал про тягу Стайлза к криминальному,  внешне осуждал, но как-то проболтался,  что «из тебя выйдет  отличный федерал. Башка варит, как надо» и   порой был совершенно не против обсудить то, или иное дело, на которые их район  был достаточно  щедр.  Доверие Стайлз оправдывал, держа все при себе и не разбалтывая  даже Скотту.

–  Не было никакого стула. Ее в спальне нашли, в кровати. В животе – дыра с бейсбольный мяч, кишки – наружу, глотка вырвана.

–  Перерезана?

–  Вырвана. Зубами.  Наши слепки отправили, пока ждут ответ, но  Оганян  говорит, что похоже на крупного пса или волка.

 – Волка? – переспросил Стайлз, вмиг превращаясь в  трясущееся желе: ноги стали ватными, жарко оборвалось в животе, и пальцы задрожали так, что пришлось  сжать их в кулак. Этого не могло быть! Просто не могло быть, потому что…не могло.

–  Ну, кто его знает? Оганян не спец по собакам.  Но говорит,  что,  – Гомес покосился на Стайлза,  а потом все-таки закончил: –  скорее всего она  развлекалась с каким–то кобелем.  Нашли ошейник с цепью и следы шерсти.  Такие вот дела.

–  А пса нашли?

–  Не нашли. Убежал, наверное, – Гомес  посмотрел, как Стайлз скептически кривится, и  кивнул, соглашаясь.  –  Да, мутное это дело.  И воняет.  Арджентов можно понять.  Девке светили миллионы, а она с собаками сношалась. Позорище.

–  Да уж,  – слабо согласился Стайлз, пялясь перед собой.

 –  Альварес, прием,  – после потрескивания, позвали по рации женским  голосом.  –  Шугани девок на углу  Би  и седьмой. Как понял?

–  На углу Би  и седьмой  девки уже год не стоят ,   –  шепотом подсказал  Стайлз.

–  Знаю.  Это  Миша,  –  таким же, почти беззвучным шепотом  отозвался Гомез и, прежде чем отключить,  пообещал рации: «Еду».  –   У нее дочка болеет, бегала кормить и давала лекарства.  Сам понимаешь.

    Миша была третьим после отца напарником Гомеса, с которым он все-таки сработался. 

–  Конспираторы, –  только закатил глаза Стайлз,  несмотря на нервное возбуждение, развеселившись. И тут вспомнил, что еще хотел спросить.

 –  А как же спираль?

–  Какая спираль, Стайлз?  –  отмахнулся Гомез. –  Выметайся. Клаудии – привет, и передай, что  мы как-нибудь зайдем.

    Он обещал это каждый раз, но так  и не заходил,  кроме  разве что Рождества и дня рождения Стайлза.  Они оба знали, что это дежурные фразы,  и оба реагировали соответственно.

–  Передам, – Стайлз вытащил припрятанный пакет и открыл дверь.

– Малыш.

     Это был контрольный в голову.

    Стайлз обернулся.  Гомес  смотрел  серьезно, чуть исподлобья.

–  Не лезь  в это.  Хорошо?

    Стайлз выдержал его кареглазый хмурый взгляд и  щедро улыбнулся:

–   Тебе тоже не болеть.

      Уже, когда машина скрылась за поворотом, он вдруг с досадой  понял, что со всеми этими откровениями про волков и  закрытые дела,  так и не расспросил  Гомеса  про семью Хейлов.

* * *

    Что  ту  семью, которую вырезали Ардженты,  звали Хейлы, Стайлз обнаружил-таки в своем дневнике. Там была даже фамилия Кали. Тэррелл.  Кали Тэррелл, медсестра реанимационного отделения муниципальной больницы, той, где работала и мать  Скотта.

«Кали  – медсестра!  Наверное,  Мелисса ее знает! Надо спросить!!!»

 Спросил ли он Мелиссу Макколл о таинственной Кали, названной в честь  индийской богини смерти,  Стайлз не помнил, но судя по тому, что в памяти ничего не отложилось, скорее всего, до этого дело не дошло.  В детстве цели и желания меняются с такой частотой, что записывай, не записывай – все равно не поможет.  

    Он сидел на бетонном парапете, и, покачивая ногой, курил уже третью по счету. Во рту было противно,  но сидеть просто так не было сил. Курево помогало сосредоточиться.  Внизу  играли  в стритбол. И у одного из черных парней была офигенная подача. 

   Мандраж, в который Стайлз ухнул, сразу после слов Гомеса про волка поутих, возвращая его в привычную реальность, где не было оборотней и нарисованных кровью узоров.  Была какая-то злая ирония в том,  что мир, где телки трахались с собаками, считался реальностью, а то, где водились бы зубастые перевертыши – сказкой, и это было  в порядке вещей,  и даже в его голове, падкой на безумные  идеи  и полной веры в тайные заговоры,  такой расклад  казался совершенно нормальным. Наверное, кто–то, расскажи он в школе про пикантные подробности смерти  Арджент,  сладко вздрочнул бы, представляя,  как высокую,  сильную, как хищная кошка Кейт  кроет  псина.  А Стайлзу  хотелось от этого мира вылечиться, как от паршивой заразы.  Хотя, чего таить греха? Он  на такое, наверно, тоже бы подрочил. Только  кто сказал, что он и сам не болен?

  В кармане зазвонил телефон.  Стайлз вытащил его, поглядел на экран и принял вызов.

–  Ты вообще в школу придешь? –  не размениваясь на приветствия, спросил Скотт, а это означало,  что он недоволен. 

–  А надо? – лениво  поинтересовался Стайлз, щелчком  отправляя окурок вниз.  –  Что там у тебя с математикой?

–  «Би».  Ты где?

–  Уважуха,  –  впечатлено выгнул губы  Стайлз, машинально полез за пачкой, но вовремя остановился,  и только хлопнул по карману.  –  Около дома тусуюсь. Подтягивайся. И колы купи.

–  У меня еще  биология,   – Скотт сделал многозначительную паузу.  –  То есть, у нас.

   Стайлз улыбнулся.  От наивной заботы Скотта, от  его вечных попыток вразумить было  чаще  приятно и забавно, а иногда бесило. Сейчас был первый случай. Стайлзу внезапно очень захотелось,  чтобы Скотт оказался рядом.  Чтобы соприкасаясь плечами,  посидеть, посасывая колу,  трепясь  о всякой ерунде,  а потом завалиться в уютную квартирку МакКоллов и  порезаться в  приставку.

–  Считай, я сегодня забил.  Мне пока биологии и тут хватает.

–  В смысле?

–   Потом расскажу,  –  ляпнул Стайлз, и тут же подумал,  что зря.  Скотта точно в это втягивать,  пока не стоило.  Может и не стоило вообще.  –  Ладно, иди, учись, Дарвин.  Набери, как будешь  дома.  А колы я сам куплю. Тебя пока дождешься…

–  Ага, давай, трави там  себя, бро,  – хмыкнул  Скотт и отключился. 

Парни на площадке  закончили играть и, забрав мяч, потянулись всей компанией к выходу.  Стайлз  тоже поднялся.  Если встреча со Скоттом откладывалась, то дела, которые он запланировал на вечер,  стоило решить сейчас. Он поднял с земли рюкзак и отправился  к Бойду.

* * *

–   Что это?

–  А на что похоже? Желейный  червяк. 

–  Зачем ты без спросу  дал моей дочери желейного червяка? Я ее еще не кормила.

–  Потому что это самый лучший в мире желейный червяк, самый червяковский червяк от дяди Стайлза, который, между прочим, отвалил за пачку  десять баксов.  И надо было предупреждать, что нельзя. Эй, куда потянула?

–  Теперь попробуй,  отбери, – Эрика засмеялась,  поставив на низкий столик  миску с теплым месивом детского питания.  –    А почему так  дорого?

– Ну, там было и за пять, но ты же понимаешь: все лучшее детям. Без сахара и кукурузного сиропа,  – Стайлз бросил попытки извлечь из цепких детских пальцев  злополучного разноцветного червяка, подозрительно посмотрел на Эрику. –  Ты  не заставишь меня читать лекцию про вред кукурузного сиропа?

–  Не заставлю,  – смилостивилась Эрика, усаживаясь рядом и подхватывая  дочь на руки.  – А ты мог  бы?

–  Легко, –  Стайлз откинулся на спинку дивана, расслабляясь.  –  Это все МакКолл и его астма. Я теперь знаток всякого пищевого говна.

–  Женись уже на  своем МакКолле,   – пробурчала Эрика. – Подай мне еду.

–  Я никогда не на ком не женюсь, – искренне  пообещал Стайлз,  красочно изображая, каких усилий ему,  брутальному самцу и серьезному мужчине, стоит оторвать спину от лежбища и дотянутся до миски с кашей.  –  Держи.

–  На «Джунгли» тоже будешь брать? – крикнул из кухни Бойд. –  Обычный набор?

–  Да! – крикнул в ответ Стайлз, получил тычок от Эрики за ор над ухом, и добавил уже тише. –  Только бабло, как всегда, потом. 

–  У тебя время есть или сразу  свалишь?

     Стайлз  смотрел, как  Эрика, повязав  Гейдж слюнявчик, впихивает в маленький рот ложку с едой, снимает краем ложки остатки  и подтирает губы. Это все сливалось в одно слаженное движение, почти красивое в своей отработанной ловкости, и Стайлз загипнотизировано пропустил вопрос.  Потом моргнул и переспросил:

–  Что?

–   Спрашиваю, сможешь с нами часик погулять? Вернон занят, а сама я боюсь, – терпеливо объяснила Эрика.

–  Боишься? У Бойда проблемы что ли?

      А у Бойда они могли быть.  Бойд толкал дурь только дома,  из-под полы, на свой страх и риск, работая не на Арджентов,  а на парней  из Верхнего Бруклина. Чертов расист Хозяин  даже в пушеры не брал ни черных, ни латиносов. Исключение в своем арийском кодексе, он делал только для шлюх. Поэтому Бойд  торговал среди своих, а официально подрабатывал в спорткомплексе разнорабочим. Школу они с Эрикой бросили еще в прошлом году после рождения дочери. Стайлз не одобрял, но в чужую башку свои мозги не вложишь, поэтому поучать по этому поводу он давно уже прекратил.

–  Никаких проблем, –  сообщил сам Бойд, появляясь в дверях с букетом крохотных пакетиков с разнообразной фасованной дурью.  –  Просто у детки паранойя.  Над нами соседа  на днях бродячие шавки загрызли, так она теперь  чёрти что себе напридумывала.

–  Я не напридумывала! Не надо тут из меня истеричку делать.  Когда твоему ребенку  какая–нибудь собака  лицо сожрет, вот тогда…

–  А поподробнее? – вклинился Стайлз в их милые семейные разборки,  обреченно думая, что так не бывает. Или это совпадение, или его преследуют знаки.

–  Что поподробнее? –  Эрика была раскрасневшаяся и недовольная. 

–  Про соседа и шавок.  – Стайлза снова накрывало тревожным нетерпением, но он все-таки успел отметить, с каким умильным выражением Бойд смотрит на  сердитую подружку, и успокоиться насчет возможных  проблем между этими двумя.

–   Да ничего особенного, – Бойд отдал ему пакетики.  –  Шел мужик ночью,   может,  на кого с  псом нарвался, а может,  и бродячие.  Нашли в начале недели у ТЭС.  Конец истории. 

–  Он на Хозяина случайно не работал?

–  Кто? Сосед? А кто его знает?  Он, вроде, бухгалтер?  – Бойд вопросительно посмотрел на Эрику, прося помощь друга.

–  Страховой агент, кажется.  Это твою маму надо спросить.  Она  с ним общалась.  А как вам, кстати,  новость про  сучку Кейт?  Я в шоке.

–  Как его зовут, не знаешь?

   Эрика недоуменно посмотрела на Стайлза, даже опустив ложку.  Потянувшаяся,  было, за едой Гейдж  закрыла рот, обижено плямкнув, как пожиратель ирисок из айфоновского «Режь веревку». 

–  Кого? Этого мужика?  Откуда я могу  знать? Ты вообще слушал, что я говорила? Лучше бы ответил, пойдешь с нами или нет.

    Стайлз  ответил, что пойдет. Потом они обсудили  смерть Хозяйской наследницы, и было даже странно, что  факт «вырванная глотка» все еще  трактуется народом как градус жестокости, а не буквальность. Видимо,  Ардженты и копы хорошо держали языки за зубами, не позволяя  пугающим подробностям вылезти наружу. Потом  они час шлялись по стылым улицам с коляской и спящей в ней Гейдж, и трепались о всякой ерунде, вроде  школьных сплетен и том, насколько хорош Бойд в постели.  Да, Эрика и таким с ним делилась на правах  подруги детства. Стайлз собственно не возражал.  В конце концов, он всегда любил создавать досье. А потом они распрощались у подъезда Бойдовой многоэтажки, и  Стайлз  отправился дальше, загруженный наркотой, мыслями и так и не купивший себе колы.

* * *

    Сквозь дрему, Стайлз  слышал, как мама идет  в туалет, а потом  что-то загрохотало, заглушая мамин вскрик, и он, сорвавшись с кровати, выскочил в коридор, подтягивая на ходу сползающие пижамные штаны.

–  Мам?

    Она тяжело ворочалась на полу, пытаясь подняться, и одновременно оттолкнуть  упавшую со стены вешалку.

 –  Ты чего дом крушишь?  –  Он выкопал ее из навалившихся курток, оттащил полку в сторону.  –  Мама – Годзилла.  

–  Нога опять подвернулась, –  сипло оправдалась она,  поднялась, опираясь на подставленную руку.  –  Разбудила?

–  Я еще не спал, –  соврал Стайлз, поправляя на ней футболку. Мама была совсем маленькая, и под ладонью он ощутимо чувствовал, как она похудела.  –  Ты, если что не так, лучше мне крикни. Мы же договаривались.  В туалет-то пойдешь?

–  Я не в туалет. Я попить.

–  Ну, ма!

    Негодованием в его голосе можно было испепелять города. Она лишь упрямо поджала губы, сделала шаг, цепляясь за него крепче, чем обычно, и сдалась.

–  Ладно.  В следующий раз  попрошу.  Ужасно захотелось теплого молока. Мне кажется, я от него меньше кашляю.

–  Идем, ляжешь, а я тебе сделаю. И в следующий раз да, попроси.

   Нога у нее подворачивалась уже не первый раз. Мелиса сказала, что, наверное, это спазмы сосудов в мозгу, и Стайлз провел день в интернете, читая про переходящие нарушения мозгового кровообращения.   Дерьмо – дерьмом, но он успокаивал себя, что,  по-крайней мере, лучше так, чем метастазы, и копил деньги на МРТ.  Оставалась всего лишь, какая-то там штука баксов.  Подумаешь. Всего-то.

   Он  довел ее до кровати, вернулся в коридор, изучил вырванное из стены крепление,  потом  просто привалил вешалку к стене, сгрузив сверху одежду, и ушел на кухню.   Ремонту придется подождать.  Когда Стайлз принес молоко я в мамину спальню,  мама  уже лежала, высоко подсунув под спину подушку.  Он протянул ей кружку.

–  Ма, ты с таблетками  аккуратнее.  Врач сказал по одной в два дня. Этого хватит. Иначе заберу и буду  их тебе выдавать. Вместо карманных денег. 

–  Суровый сын, –  мама вздохнула, с предвкушением перевела дыхание, разглядывая коричную крошку на молоке, и сделала глоток.  –  Вкусно. Надо как-нибудь сварить какао. Сто лет не пила какао.

 –  Сварим,  –  он согласно кивнул, подумал, и  свернулся у ее согнутых колен, накрыв углом одеяла босые ноги.  – Про таблетки договорились?

–  Договорились, –  она протянула руку, ласково погладила его по стриженой голове.  Это было приятно, и Стайлз, не разжимая губ, улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза, напоминая себе кота, нежащегося  под хозяйской ладонью.

    Тактильный голод. Когда-то на факультативе по психологии им рассказывали,  как важны для младенца прикосновения, и он тогда еще подумал, что взрослым они тоже важны.  Только взрослым  ты уже не похнычешь, просясь на ручки.  Особенно, когда мама  сама нуждается в заботе больше, чем ты сам.  Иногда Стайлз замечал,  что трогает Скотта куда чаще, чем Скотт – его. За плечи, разминая  в мимолетном массаже, задевая плечом, втягивая в дурацкие потасовки, после которых они валялись  клубком на кровати и ржали, пока Мелиса  не приводила их в чувство.  И Стайлз даже не хотел думать о том времени, когда его, хотя бы изредка,  некому  будет обнять.

   Мама словно читала  мысли.

–   Прости, что все так, Бэтмен,  –  негромко сказала она, заставляя его недовольно замычать.  Такие разговоры между ними  по умолчанию были под запретом, и она это знала. 

–  Нет, Стайлз, правда, –  в ее голосе была внезапное упрямство. Он  открыл глаза, и  ее пальцы тут же провели по бровям, растянули  хмурую складку между ними.  Она улыбнулась. –  Красивый.  И взрослый. Тебе надо найти себе девчонку.  Тогда потом будет не так одиноко. Какую-нибудь хорошую умненькую девочку.  Сейчас  такие еще  водятся?

 –  А давай, не будем про «потом одиноко»?  –  проворчал он, снова хмурясь, и внезапно решился.   –  И я парней люблю.

–  Парней? – Мамина рука замерла.

–  Парней.

–  И ты уже…

–   Нет,  –  он  выразительно  закатил глаза.  –  Забыла, где мы живем?

–   Значит, Скотт…

–   Просто друг.

    Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Потом мама кашлянула, но не как обычно, когда ее душило, а  заполняя паузу.

–  Вот так номер.  Стоило свалить на себя вешалку,   чтобы в полтретьего ночи услышать, что сын все-таки гей.

–  Все-таки?

–  Ты не всегда  чистишь  журнал посещений, милый.

–  Ма–ам!

   Она засмеялась, и, поставив кружку себе на колено, почесала ему макушку.

–  Жена копа – это диагноз. 

–  Сын тоже.

–   Точно,  –  мама  улыбалась.  –  Тогда  найди себе хорошего  умненького мальчика,  поступи в академию,  прибей завтра полку, и я буду гордиться тобой и рассказывать на небесах, какой у меня  Стайлз – умница.

–  Опять эти  черные шуточки?

–  Они делают меня живой, –  просто сказала она, допила молоко, и, поставив кружку на тумбочку, легонько толкнула его в плечо.  – Иди, спи, мой нетрадиционный сын.  Мама тебя любит.

   На розовом стикере, прилепленном на стену, стояли инициалы Кейт Арджент.  На зеленом  –  «страховой агент? Связь  с  А или Х? выяснить».  Между ними  на  пришпиленном альбомном листе были распечатаны  признаки оборотней, все, которые он смог найти  в сети, чувствуя себя при этом изрядным придурком. 

   Какое-то время он стоял, сплетя руки на груди, и разглядывал  эти клочки  информации.

  А потом  забрался под одеяло, закусил угол подушки и все-таки тайком поплакал.

* * *

–  Мой сладкий пирожок!  – обрадовано хлопнула в ладоши Селеста,   увидав Стайлза,  потрясавшего пакетиками на манер маракасов.  –  Мне нравится  твоя корзинка! Девочки!

–  Почему все, что вываливается из твоего рта, звучит пошло?

–  Что в него вваливается, еще пошлее, – Селеста подмигнула, забирая  дурь, и с видимым удовольствием  ущипнула Стайлза за щеку.  – Ух, пирожок, ты  похудел. Тебе надо чаще у нас бывать.  Дать вкусного?

 –  Дать, – усердно закивал Стайлз, потому что Селеста,  в  быту  Силино  Мора,  за свои двадцать лет работы  кондитером,  так  научился  управляться с тестом,  что  его пироги хотелось съесть  до последней крошки и закусить  пекарской бумагой.  –  Привет, дамочки!

    Подтянувшиеся одна за другой,   «дамочки» улыбались, трепали его по макушке, чмокали в щеки и разбирали пакетики, оставляя в руках Селесты  купюры. Стайлз  сидел у гримировального столика  на барном стуле, болтал ногами и в процесс  не вмешивался.  Когда последняя товарка  упорхнула обратно на танцпол, Селеста припрятала свой пакетик  в объемный накладной бюст,  пересчитала деньги, и отдав их Стайлзу,  наконец ,  достала вкусное.

–  Лук, сыр и шпинат.  Сегодня  без  изысков.  Как мама?

–  Нормально,   –  Стайлз  переместился на диван, освобождая Селесте место, скинул кроссовки, и забрался с ногами. Принюхался к куску пирога и застонал  от удовольствия. Пусть без изысков, но пахло это божественно.  –  Господи, Сел, я  уже говорил, что хочу за тебя замуж? Это же просто невозможно!

–  Кушай, мой сладкий. – Смех у Селесты был низкий и красивый. Она польщено  улыбнулась, прежде чем повернуться к столику, где ее ждали  коробочки и баночки с гримом. –  Как личная жизнь?

–  А это что, какой–то любовный роман? Нет, не читаю.

   Селеста только неодобрительно цокнула языком, подаваясь вперед и придирчиво оглядывая  свое лицо, прежде чем нанести основу.

–  Ты слишком умный, пирожок.  И не любишь  себя.  Это плохо.

–  Я не умный. Я просто начитанный,  –  Стайлз подхватил  вываливающийся кусок начинки и съел.  –  И  обожаю себя. Такого красивого, хитрого, мудрого, но  просто неоцененного. Люди слепы, Сел. А я  скоро буду властелином мира. Как вообще обстановочка? Ничего странного?

–  Ты о чем, сладкий?  – Селеста привычно закусив кончик языка, старательно вбивала крем в кожу.

–  Ну, знаешь,  вся эта история с Кейт, тишина в районе, ноль разборок. Мне как-то не по  себе.  

      Стайлз уже давно  понял, что люди любят поговорить. Люди просто обожают делиться мнениями, сплетнями и даже той инфой, выболтав которую, они могут навредить себе.  Люди любят чужие уши. Главное, их вовремя подставить.

–  Ах, это,   – Селеста  вмиг стала серьезной, и сквозь густой слой тонального крема  выглянул взрослый  уставший мужик.  –  На самом  деле, совсем не тихо, пирожок.  Совсем не тихо.

–  Серьезно?

–  Куда уж серьезнее.  Хозяин даже своего старшего  вызвал.  Под  ним  земля горит. И под нами заодно. Новая метла  всегда по–новому метет, а тут вообще непонятно,  чего ждать.  Или кого. 

–   Намекаешь, что  кто-то копает  под  дедушку Джерарда?  Да может его старший  приехал похоронить любимую сестренку.  И вообще, у него что, еще дети есть, кроме сучки?

–   Есть.  Крис.  Где-то в Калифорнии живет.  И  с сестренкой и Хозяином  он уже лет пятнадцать в лютой ссоре.  Так что  сам  соображай.  А  потом,  если бы только сучка  преставилась.  –  Селеста  коротко взглянула на него, и снова вернулась к отражению.   –  Вчера Бэмби Белл ели утихомирили.  Как оказалось, ее пусик тоже  на днях откинулся.   Хоть, я тебе скажу, может для нее он и пусик, а как по мне,  так  еще тот мудила.  Мой бы так руки распускал, я бы…

–  Бэбми Бэлл?  –  перебил  Стайлз,  даже прекратив жевать. –  Это  та мулаточка, которая, тайно  поебывалась  с  Роном  Роджерсом,  который  держит бойцов Арджента?

–  Держал, пирожок.  Теперь уместно прошедшее время.  И  не так уж и тайно. Я про Белл.

–   Рона грохнули?!   –  Стайлз  едва не подавился остатками пирога, резко подаваясь вперед , вытаращив глаза, потому что вот это была новость!  Рон Роджерс, Охотник Рон,  накачанный, татуированный  хрен,  в боевики которого мечтала попасть  добрая часть  парней района, начиная от двенадцати и старше, мертв?

–  А почему  этого никто не знает? Ни фига себе!  –  Он снова откинулся назад, с силой  врезавшись спиной в спинку дивана.  –  Ого!  Я в ахуе!

–  Помалкивай, пирожок, – укоризненно покосилась Селеста. –  Мы бы тоже не узнали,  если  б не Белл.  Да, считай, мы ничего и не знаем. И ты. Тоже. Ничего.

–  Неее!  – Стайлз тут же задрал руки, и усердно замотал головой.  – Я так вообще ни сном, ни духом! О чем вообще был базар? Ты, кажется, рецептом делилась?  – Он тут же чертыхнулся и полез  собирать с дивана выроненные остатки пирога.  –  А  как его убили, случайно, не знаешь?

    Селеста  вздохнула и сказала, прежде чем  открыть  коробочку с тенями:

–  Кажется, затравили собаками.  Прямо в его  лофте.

* * *

 –   Скажешь, Рон Роджерс  тоже  любил сношаться с песиками, а?  –  выдал Стайлз, вваливаясь в машину к Гомесу.  В голосе у него был злой азарт,  а в руках – пакет.  –  Где опять Миша?

–  Не твое дело,   –  огрызнулся Гомес, меняясь в лице.   –  Ты откуда это знаешь?  Про Роджерса.

–  Ага!  – удовлетворенно  ухмыльнулся  Стайлз, зашуршав пакетом.  –  Значит,  все-таки правда. Сходи к психологу,  амиго. Ты введешься на подначки, как пацан.  И в этот раз никаких пончиков.  Кесадилья. Тебе – с курицей.  Держи. Чёрт!

–  Откуда. Ты. Знаешь?

   Гомес  держал его за руку, с силой  перехватив запястье, и, судя по тону и  выражению лица, шутить  настроен не был.  Как и кормиться за чужой счет.

–  Пусти,  – очень тихо  и ровно сказал Стайлз. –  Всю машину засру.

  Гомес  глянул на готовую развалиться  кесадилью,  капавшую томатным соусом, и разжал пальцы.  

–  Я же  говорил  тебя не соваться.  В каком месте у тебя уши?

–  Подумай о матери.

–  Что?

–  Ты забыл про  «подумай о матери», –  Стайлз  забросил мятую лепешку обратно в пакет, ожесточенно тряхнул пальцами, сбрасывая  прилипшие куски еды.  –  Кончай меня воспитывать.  Я уже сунулся. Я всегда суюсь, поэтому  обычно в курсе,  что и где происходит.  У него  тоже была спираль на двери?

   Гомес молчал и смотрел взглядом,  от которого задержанные, наверняка, валили в штаны. Видеть такой взгляд, направленный на себя, было неуютно,  поэтому Стайлз  все-таки нехотя признался:

–  В «Джунглях»  сказали.  Роджерс  путался с одной из местных девчонок.

–  В смысле,  с  двадцатидвухлетним  Маурицио Конти по кличке Бэмби?

–  Маурицио? Мой бог! О чем думали его предки? Да.  –  Стайлз  сосредоточенно вытирал ладонь о джинсы.  –  По Роджерсу дела  не будет? Или тоже спишете на бродячих собак?

–  Причем тут бродячие собаки?

–  Ну, про того же мужика под ТЭС сказали, что это бродячие собаки. А ты у нас давно их видел? Я вот за последние дни ни  одной.

Гомес,  цепко щурясь, тут же спросил:

–  Какой еще мужик у ТЭС?

–  Откуда я знаю, какой мужик? Какой–то мужик с Ди, которого нашли  под  истриверской  теплоэнергостанцией  корпорации Кон Эдисон и которого, типа покусали  бродячие собаки, –  Стайлз  сделал пальцами кавычки.  –  Как-то у нас слишком много собак в последнее время.  – Он потер  отогревающийся нос  и  спросил уже без привычного  ерничанья:   –  Что вообще происходит,  как думаешь?  Пришел вам ответ про слепок с челюстей? Ну, ты мне прошлый раз  рассказывал. 

–  Убирайся из машины.

–  Да ладно тебе! 

–  Стайлз…

–   А я еще в прошлый раз  забыл спросить, –   он быстро перебил его, не дав   разразиться еще одной воспитательной  речью. –  Помнишь  что-нибудь про  Хейлов?  Большая семья. Их вроде убили лет  восемнадцать  назад, у нас в районе. Я гуглил, но в сети все глухо. Ты должен помнить.  Стопроцентно было громкое дело. Если всю семью, – Стайлз  выдохся, шмыгнул, добавил напоследок, уже безнадежно  поняв, что Гомес закрылся насовсем. –  Ну, и хер с тобой. Сам докопаюсь.

–  С чего бы это вдруг тебе понадобились эти Хейлы?  – Гомес удержал его за плечо, как раз тогда, когда Стайлз уже дернул ручку двери.

–  Так ты все-таки помнишь?

–  Если ты хоть  что-то знаешь про все эти … –  Гомес запнулся, но закончил все тем же противным голосом  сурового копа, –  нападения  собак, что-то,  что успел вынюхать, лучше скажи мне,  Стайлз.  Дела Арджентов  –  это тебе не шутки и не шоу «Нераскрытые тайны».  Твоей матери  хочется еще раз на опознание в морг, а? Причем тут эти Хейлы? Откуда ты  про них узнал?   Они как-то со всем этим связаны?  С чего ты это решил?

–  Эй, эй!  – Стайлз  попытался отцепить от себя его руку, но только зашипел, опуская плечо. – Эй. Мне больно чувак, и я еще не на допросе.

–  Будешь там, если  не перестанешь  выделываться. 

–  Я – твой крестник, а не Аль Пачино, – слегка  обиженно буркнул Стайлз,  лихорадочно  обдумывая  пути к отступлению. Еще недавно он  хотел  делиться и обсуждать, но сейчас что-то в нем протестовало, и ощущение, что не стоило ляпать про Хейлов, крепло с каждым истекшим мгновением.   –  Не причем тут  твои Хейлы. Я реферат  пишу по социологии, про криминал в районе.  Вот и вычитал, что …

–  Ты сказал, в интернете все глухо.

–  Ну, да, я сказал, что в интернете глухо.  – Стайлз  раздраженно  отмахнулся, понимая, что вляпался.   – Но если все глухо, это не значит, что там ничего нет. Там была одна статейка. Крохотная такая статейка в новостном блоге,  хрен знает,  какой давности.  Я  зацепился за факт и стал…

–  Ты сказал, что их убили.

–  Да, я сказал, что их убили!  И что? Ну, да, там так и написали, что их убили! Всю чертову семью! Вырезали под  корень.  Бла, бла, и все такое,   – он уже хотел одного: смыться. Вырваться из этой машины, из-под  внимательного незнакомого взгляда Гомеса, и от болезненного нетерпения  едва мог  усидеть на месте.    – Чего ты цепляешься? 

–  Потому что, да,  я помню  этот случай.  –  Вопреки его нервозности,  Гомес  был само хладнокровие.  –  Они не все погибли. Выжили  двое малолеток, которых не было в  доме.  Но  Хейлов никто не убивал, Стайлз.   Утечка газа и неисправная проводка.  Онисгорели. 

* * *

–  Все сходится, понимаешь? Все, мать его, сходится!  – Стайлз возбужденно щелкнул по пришпиленному листку и развернулся к Скотту.  –  Семнадцать лет назад  сюда переезжают Ардженты, и Хейлы, которые держат район, им поперек горла.  Они их убирают.  В живых остаются только двое детей, которые  выросли и мстят. Идеально!

–  Ага,  – добродушно согласился Скотт, устроившийся на кровати. –  Спустя столько лет.  Они бы еще пару веков подождали. Ты  гуглил? Они, правда, что ли держали район? Я не слышал.

–  Ты тогда еще в подгузники срал. Конечно, ты не слышал. Кончай придираться.

–   Ну, я может и срал, а журналисты  такое бы  точно не пропустили.  Сгорает семья мафиози! Это же сенсация. И никто не заподозрил конкурентов? Да брось. Наши копы не Шерлоки, но все же не такие тупые.

   Скотт, конечно, бесил своим упрямством и  внезапно проклюнувшейся начитанностью, но именно за его спокойные замечания  Стайлз и любил делиться  с ним  идеями.  Они  заставляли  лучше думать.

–  Не тупые, но продажные. Хозяин мог все замять.

–   Твой  крестный и папа тоже продажные?

–  Чува-ак,  –  укоризненно протянул Стайлз, сводя брови .  – Это был удар по яйцам. Это подло.

–  Да я к тому что, может,  никто на самом деле ничего и не держал. Была себе обычная семья. Дом старый. Кто-то невнимательный.  Покурил пьяный или там газ неплотно прикрутил, а потом покурил. Потом все, как сказал тебе Гомес.  А Кейт  могла и сама нарваться. Она, знаешь ли,  не святая.  И нет никаких заговоров, что ты тут придумываешь.

–  А  спираль на двери?  –  Про Роджерса, мертвого мужика  и  про вырванную глотку  Кейт,  Стайлз Скотту благоразумно не рассказал, но зато  пришлось поделиться  новостями из старого дневника.

–  И что? Может  кто-то решил приколоться.  Чтобы запугать.  И вообще, откуда ты об этой спирали слышал? От пьяного бомжа? Да он мог вообще пальцем просто по земле водить, а ты решил,  что это спираль. Ну, правда, бро,  что-то ты передергиваешь.  И давай, одевайся.  А то опоздаем.

  Они собирались в кино,  и Скотт привычно нервничал.  Они еще ни разу не опоздали за последние годы,  но разговоры  перед  сеансом велись одни и те же.

 –  Не опоздаем. Я  и так одетый, – вопреки своим словам, Стайлз полез в шкаф и принялся рыться в поисках  теплой рубашки.  – Ни фига я не передергиваю.  Таких совпадений не бывает. 

–  Ага,  еще скажи, что ты в оборотней веришь,  – Скотт весело ухмыльнулся, переводя взгляд на стену, облепленную листами и листиками.   Стайлз  копался в шкафу, потом вытащил, наконец, рубашку и   неопределенно передернул плечами.

–  А мало ли.

–   Да, ладно,   –  Скотт еще улыбался.   –  Ты же сам  сказал,  что  все это,  как в Библии, метафора.  Только не начинай мне  доказывать, что обклеил  полстенки  всякой лабудой всерьез.   

 –  Нет, дятел, я обклеил полстены всякой лабудой,  чтобы скрыть  кровь невинного младенца, которого    принес в жертву.  Конечно, это может быть и метафора. Но, мало ли. Верят же люди в пришельцев.  Или вот  в полеты в космос. Вот кто верил в полеты в небо, Скотти? Да никто. А теперь  уйма чуваков крутится на орбите и жрет из тюбика суп. Так что мало ли. Я не отбрасываю  версии, даже если они похожи на трэшовый ужастик, и знаешь, что?

–  Что? – Скотт смотрел на него как-то недоуменно-растерянно, и это было  несколько странно,  потому  что Стайлз постоянно нес  чушь и заумь, прикалывался и троллил, и пора бы было уже привыкнуть. Или на Скотта так действовала тема?

    Стайлз смотрел в ответ, а потом вдруг выдал:

–   Спорим, я это выясню?

–   Что выяснишь?

–   Все. Про оборотней,  месть,  и  врал мне старый хер  Брюль или нет.     

–   Шутишь?

–  Неа.  Как мастер Йода серьезен  я, –  Стайлз  подхватил  рюкзак, нетерпеливо кивнул на дверь .  –  Вперед. 

–   И как ты это собираешься выяснять? 

 

–   Так я тебе и  сказал. Тайна.

  Скотт поднялся с кровати.   Выходя следом за Стайлзом из комнаты,  он сосредоточенно сопел, видимо что-тообдумывая. А потом  осторожно поинтересовался:

–  И на фига тебе все это?

  Такой тон у Скотта был всегда, когда он пытался выяснить степень  опасности в очередной предлагаемой ему проделке.  Типа: «А там будут стрелять?» или «А что, если нас поймают?».   Этим  стоило воспользоваться.  Стайлз приобнял его за плечи, тесно прижимаясь, и в темноте коридора нашептал на ухо загробным  голосом:

–  Хочу, чтоб мы с мамой стали страшными жуткими волками и всех  вас  съели!  Ууууу!  –  Он отстранился, заржал, хлопая  Скотта по плечу.  –  Идем, бля!  А то кино без тебя покажут.

* * *

   Кино он запомнил  как-то выборочно.  Мысль,  внезапно возникшая во время трепа со Скоттом,  простая  и  дерзко-прекрасная  жрала ему мозг, вытесняя красочные  похождения супергероев и  чудеса многомиллионных спецэффектов.  И как такое не пришло ему в голову раньше? Обдумывая  план, он даже пару раз засмеялся невпопад, получив за это  по макушке попкорном от  сидящих выше девчонок и осуждающее шипение Скотта. 

    Шагающего из   кинотеатра, Стайлза  даже потряхивало: от азарта,  абсурдности того,  что он собирается все это провернуть всерьез, неуместного веселья  и  вполне предсказуемого страха.  Не так чтобы сильного, но все же.  Интересно,  кто-то еще сходил с ума так же  залихватски, как он? 

   Баллон  за  шесть девяносто пять  назывался «Монтана Хардкор» и обещал бордово-красный цвет.  Даже название было в тему.  Стайлз,  покусывая губы, смотрел на кирпичную стену, и  вопреки логике,  его рука, сжимающая краску, дрожала.  Никогда в жизни он еще не испытывал такого  физически ощутимого  понимания, что  переступает черту.  Потом шумно выдохнул,  взболтал баллон и  навел распылитель на стену.  А когда  псевдо-кровавая спираль уже оплывала тонкими струйками краски,  расстегнул джинсы.

–   Что я, блядь, вообще делаю?  –  негромко риторически  спросил себя Стайлз,  направляя струю на  свежее граффити.   –  Помоги мне,  Боженька,  если ты есть.

 




Как  Меллиса   успевала готовить нормальную  еду,  учитывая ее график работы, Стайлз не понимал уже который год.  Хотя, если предположить наличие домашних эльфов,  становилось ясно, как семейство  МакКолл  умудрялось игнорировать  полуфабрикаты,  фастфуд  и прочие вредные штуки.  Как-то  Стайлз даже пробовал у них лимонад.  Настоящий самодельный лимонад. Из лимонов. С ума сойти. 

    Прикончив  добавку   чего-то похожего на чили кон карне, только без  чили,  Стайлз сыто  отвалился на спинку стула, погладил  живот и сообщил:

–  Господи, когда  ваши эльфы принесут приплод,  хочу  себе двух.  Или  даже трех. Одного можно заставить  в свободное от готовки время, убирать в моем шкафу.

–  Эльфы?  – Мелисса удивленно подняла брови. Скотт прыснул.    –  Какие еще эльфы? Типа Добби?

– Ого! Вы читали Гарри Потера? –  восхитился Стайлз. –  Офигеть!

–  Нет, – не согласилась с ним Мелисса, поднимаясь и собирая грязные тарелки. –  «Офигеть» – это если бы я подарила тебе парочку. Но подозреваю, они не размножаются половым путем.

–  Вы еще чокнутей, чем я.

–  Безусловно, – невозмутимо согласилась Мелисса и выставила перед ним стопку посуды. – Марш на кухню! Сегодня ты – Добби.

    Глаза у нее смеялись. Скотт за его спиной весело  обрадовался, что в кои-то века не ему мыть посуду. Стайлз безропотно сгреб тарелки и, тоже ухмыляясь, понес  в мойку.  Вооружившись  мочалкой, он уже было собирался поинтересоваться,  стоит ли ему надеяться на носок, как зашедшая следом Мелисса, ласково погладила его по затылку и спросила, приваливаясь бедром к столу.

–  Хорошо, что  пришел. Раньше ты чаще у нас бывал.  Положу тебе  чили с собой,  угостишь Клавдию.

–  Чили без чили. Но я угадал, что это было. Спасибо,  – в ее тоне было что-то. Что заставило его насторожиться. Может излишняя мягкость  или   тактичная вкрадчивость  медработников,  выясняющих  деликатные подробности болезни.

–  Скотту  нельзя острое, –  зачем-то пояснила она, будто Стайлз был не в курсе. –   Я узнавала по поводу МРТ…

–  Скидок нет? – Стайлз возил мыльной губкой по  тарелке.

 –  Скидок нет, –  Мелисса виновато вздохнула. –  Мне жаль.

–  А уж мне  как, –  он коротко хмыкнул, хотя, если разобраться, ничего смешного в  сказанном не было.  –  Ну, сделаем за полную сумму.  Делов-то.

       Она похлопала его по плечу, отошла к холодильнику,  и , открыв дверцу,  принялась что-то в нем перекладывать.  Стайлз  мыл посуду и ждал.

–  У меня есть подруга,  работает в онкоцентре, – наконец, сказала Мелисса, захлопывая  холодильник.  –  Она  – психолог.  Я подумала,  может быть тебе стоит с ней поговорить. Ну, ты понимаешь…

–  Нет, не понимаю,  – безжалостно оборвал ее он, пожав плечами.  Некоторые темы, не только с мамой были вне обсуждения.  И если ей хотелось  сделать ему больно, то пусть  и  сама найдет в себе силы не ходить вокруг да около. 

–  Ста–айлз, – укоризненно протянула Мелиса, снова опершись о стол.  –  Ты – умный  парень. Может даже слишком умный, и я знаю…

–  Нет. Вы не знаете, –  все так же не глядя,  негромко возразил он, выделяя голосом  обращение. –  Может,  не будем об этом? Все было вкусно, полезно, я люблю мыть посуду, а Скотту я оторву язык и  заставлю сожрать, завернутым в тортилью. Что он вам наговорил на этот раз?

    Прошлый был год назад,  когда Скотт случайно сболтнул матери,  что Стайлз подворовывает  в торговых центрах, и тому пришлось  выслушать  гневную душеспасительную беседу, включающую в себя такие запрещенные приемы, как «а что будет с  твоей мамой, если тебя посадят?».  Стайлз любил и Мелису и Скотта, как свою семью, но все-равно дулся на них потом целую неделю. Ну, может чуть  больше недели.

–   Рассказал про  оборотней.

–  Что? –  Стайлз так обалдел,  что даже развернулся к ней всем  телом. –  Про оборотней? И что же он такого рассказал вам про оборотней, что мне теперь срочно нужно лечиться у мозгоправа? Нет. Я его точно убью! Уж простите.

–  Тише!  – Мелисса  совсем по–девчоночьи щипнула его за руку, делая угрожающее лицо. –  Я обещала поговорить с тобой деликатно! Но с тобой же разве выйдет.  Скотт просто волнуется.  Согласись, Стайлз, воображать,  что Кейт Арджент убил оборотень, и пытаться теперь его найти, это даже для тебя странно.

–   Вы знали Кали Тэррелл?

–  Не втягивай меня в свое сверхъестественное расследование.  Ты живешь в стрессе, Стайлз.  Я знаю, на что готовы люди,  чтобы спасти своих близких, а еще я знаю, куда  заводят такие фантазии.

–  У меня нет стресса.  Кали. Кали Тэррелл. Работала медсестрой в вашей реанимации. Я пока домою тарелку, а вы подумайте. Уверен, можете вспомнить.

–  Поговоришь с  моей подругой?

   Стайлз покосился на нее.  Мелиса выжидающе смотрела, подняв брови.

–  Это шантаж?

–  Это обмен.

–  Я не схожу с ума. Скотту показалось,  –  по выражению ее лица, Стайлз понял, что на этот раз демагогия не пройдет, обреченно вздохнул:

–   Поговорю.

  Мелиса легко ткнула костяшками пальцев в его  подставленный мыльный кулак, закрепляя сделку.

–  Зачем тебе Кали?  Она хоть еще та сучка  и любитель пугающего педикюра, но уж точно не оборотень. И сомневаюсь, что она стала бы убивать дочку  мужика, с которым спит.  Так что, думаю, милый, ты не по  адресу.

–  Спит?!

–  Ну,  конечно, это только слухи,  – Мелисса чуть смутилась. –  Но я им верю, поэтому забудь -ка ты про Кали Тэррелл, пока тебе не оторвали голову и не засунули…

–  Да ну причем тут моя голова?  – Стайлз возбужденно перебил ее.   –  Вы сказали:  «спит».  Так она жива? Кали жива?

–  Жива, естественно.  А что ей сделается?  – слегка недоуменно ответила Мелисса, стирая с груди мыльную пену, слетевшую с рук Стайлза.  –  Жива, здорова и все еще медсестра нашей реанимации.  Я ее через день вижу.

* * *

    «Ладно, мир. Только не сливай больше матери наш треп. Это бесит*.

 Стайлз отправил очередное  смс   и натянул на голову капюшон.  Было прохладно.  Уши предсказуемо мерзли. 

«я не слил! Это получилось случайно. Сколько повторять? Сам бесишь»

  Прочитав ответ, Стайлз  умильно  улыбнулся.  Они, приглушенно поцапавшись, выяснили отношения еще у Скотта в спальне,  и сейчас,  в мессагах,  это уже было так,  не всерьез,  но подразнить Скотта   какое-то время стоило.   Во-первых, Скотт всегда премило бурчал, а во-вторых, Стайлза  совершенно не радовали те обещания, что пришлось  дать Мелиссе из-за  чьей-то излишней дружеской заботы.  Хотя,  добытая взамен информация, того стоила. Но, черт! Он бы и так спросил у нее про Кали. Для этого необязательно было предварять  разговор неловкими беседами.

Он  едва успел забить в  сообщение  дразнящийся смайл, как  его окликнули. 

  –  Привет!  –  бодро повторила  стоящая перед ним девчонка  и  для убедительности приветливо помахала рукой. –  Я спрашиваю, а где здесь «Зум Шнайдер»?  У нас накрылся  навигатор, и мы кружим по району уже полчаса.

   Девчонка была симпатичная, с простым  хвостиком темных волос,  и  свернутой картой, которую она, улыбаясь,  тут же подсунула Стайлзу под нос.

–  Ткни пальцем.  Мой брат – еще тот топографический кретин.

    Стайлз  хмыкнул,  поглядев  на  урчащий движком понтовый «шевроле» у обочины,  сунул телефон с недописанным сообщением в карман и наклонился над картой.

–   Не намного промахнулись. Вот, – он указал нужное место, а потом  и направление, кивнув девчонке за спину.   –  Вам  туда.  До конца квартала, а потом направо до пересечения  с Си, и вуаля.

    Девчонка проследила за его рукой, потом  снова повернулась и окинула его  задумчивым взглядом:

–  Может,  покажешь? Прокатимся. А там по пивку или чего покрепче.

  Стайлз  даже рассмеялся, потому что, ну, правда, девчонке было  от силы лет семнадцать, да и методы съема оригинальностью не отличались.   «Шевроле» нетерпеливо  просигналило.

 –  Не, цыпа, спасибо, но я  не по девочкам, – он милостиво смягчил отказ, подмигнул и собрался отвалить, как вдруг девчонка в какие-то доли секунды оказалась рядом, обхватив его за шею, как подвыпившая подружка, и негромко процедила, удерживая под  руку:

–  Какое совпадение. Мой брат тоже. Шагай в тачку.  И не выебывайся, а то получишь.

  В шею ему ткнулись  острые кончики ее ногтей.  Задняя дверца машины призывно распахнулась.

– Эй! – начал было  Стайлз, ощущая вмиг сразу несколько вещей: как ослабели ноги, как затарахтело сердце,  и как изумленное недоверие   мешает сказать что-то вразумительное.

–  Вперед, я сказала! –  Теперь и в бок ему уперлось  что-то острое, похожее на жало заточки, настойчиво и ощутимо даже сквозь куртку намекая, что дергаться не стоит.  Стайлз на мгновение разозлился,  потому что это было совсем по-киношному,  и на самом деле  ему ничего не стоило вырваться и дернуть в спасительный лабиринт  домов, где пришлые не нашли бы его и с собаками, но тут он вдруг понял. 

Не найти даже с собаками.

–  О, господи, – задушено выдохнул Стайлз. – Это вы?

  Он не мог поверить, что только что сказал это. Что вообще допустил саму мысль о такой возможности. Внутри, в животе что-то жарко ликующе оборвалось.

–  Кто это «мы»? – недовольно  буркнула девчонка,  усиливая нажим  когтей.   – Иди, давай.

  Когтей?!  Он, правда, подумал про ее маникюр: «когти»?

–  Бля, ребята, я в шоке!  –  изрек Стайлз,  засмеялся и, бесцеремонно  толкнув  девчонку,  послушно  пошел к машине.

  Ему казалось, что он бухнул. Ну, или дунул травки. Или сожрал таблетку.  Он осознавал свое безумие, и от этого ему было весело и потрясающе  классно.

–  Привет!

–  Здравствуй… –  мужчина, рядом с которым Стайлз оказался, забравшись на заднее сидение,  вопросительно замолчал.  Ему было за тридцать. Красивый, щегольски небритый,  он походил на  злодея-миллионера, и для полного образа не хватало какой-нибудь пижонской хрени.  Трости с  набалдашником в виде волчьей головы или  рубашки с запонками. Но трость отсутствовала,  вместо рубашки на мужчине был темный пуловер с глубоким вырезом, и видимо, устав ждать, пока его жадно рассмотрят, он требовательно кашлянул.  Стайлз моргнул,  и  запоздало представился.

 Девчонка села  рядом с водителем,  и тут же, негромко щелкнув, демонстративно опустились все дверные замки.

–  Приятно познакомиться, Стайлз,  –  игнорируя его протянутую руку,  кивнул мужчина и хлопнул по спинке переднего сидения.  – Поехали.

–  Эй, а на «поехали» я не подписывался.  Она приглашала просто сесть  в машину.  Может, поговорим так, мистер… –  Стайлз тоже выдержал паузу, ничего не дождался и закончил сам поражаясь собственной наглости:  – Хейл?

–  Я же говорила!  – тут же  прокомментировала с переднего сидения девчонка,  и  обернулась, удерживаясь за спинку. Ногти у нее были вполне обычные, крашенные  черным лаком.  –  Можно я ему сразу шею сверну?

–  Помолчи, – негромко уронил мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза.  И улыбнулся,  оживляя лицо обаятельной  почти искренней улыбкой.   –   Увы, молодой  человек, но прокатиться с нами тебе все-таки придется.  И не волнуйся.  С тобой не случится ничего,  чего  бы ты не заслужил.

–  Звучит, паршиво, –  доверительно признался Стайлз, откидываясь назад и машинально обхватывая себя руками. –  Но я рискну.  Ладно. Поехали.

–  Слышал? Наш юный гость согласен.  – В голосе мужчины звучала насмешка, которую он даже не счел нужным скрывать, а потом он снова  хлопнул, понукая водителя к действиям.   –  Двигай. Времени мало.

   Какое–то время Стайлз молчал,  неровно дыша и сглатывая.  Поймал  в  зеркале  короткий светлоглазый  взгляд  водителя,  и  напряженно спросил, заламывая  себе мизинцы:

–   Хотите меня убить?

– Да!  – кровожадно  подтвердила  девчонка.

 –  Не думаю, –  в унисон с ней  сказал  мужчина, уже не глядя на Стайлза.  – Скорее, спасти.

* * *

Они жили напротив  Карлирс  Хук парка. Стайлз знал этот район:  безликие красные шестиэтажки  рядами, убогие детские площадки  и шум от прибрежной  магистрали.  До дома  отсюда было с полчаса пёхом. Чёрт.

–   Что-то вы, ребята, совсем по-убогому, –  отметил  он, неловко выбравшись из машины и оглядев  крайнее здание.  Девчонка  уже караулящая его снаружи,  возмущенно фыркнула. Мужчина, выбравшийся следом,  тяжело вздохнул:

–  Твоя заслуга, Стайлз.  Апартаменты  на  Альфа-авеню нам, несомненно, нравились больше.

   Водитель  поставил машину на сигнализацию, по–прежнему не сказав и слова.  Пока они шли к подъезду, Стайлз успел разглядеть и его.  Высокий и широкоплечий, с густыми бровями и черной, такой же густой щетиной,  в черной кожанке и черных  джинсах.

–  А этот  у вас что, немой и из Аль-Каиды?  – громким шепотом  спросил  Стайлз  у девчонки. –  И кто из них двоих твой брат?  Мне вот оба уже нравятся.

–  Иди, – она вместо ответа подтолкнула его к спину.  Стайлзу послышался со стороны мужчины  приглушенный смешок. Это странным образом  слегка расслабило его натянутые нервы.  Его не убьют.  Он понял  это каким-то шестым чувством, которому доверял, которое всегда помогало ему.  И сейчас  оно тоже не могло подвести. Кто бы ни были эти трое,  они не несли угрозы. Или  просто ему так хотелось думать?

–  А мы  будем знакомиться?  –  наверное, стоило заткнуться, но  Стайлза  несло.  –  Или мне вас называть кодовыми именами?  Пижон, сутенер и суч…Ай!  –  он получил предупреждающий тычок между лопаток. –  Все, все  понял! Убивашка. «Убивашка» тебя устроит? Это крутое имя! Ты же «Пипца» смотрела? О, господи, ну,  почему вы такие скучные?   

–  Ничего,  –  злорадно  обнадежила его девчонка. – Скоро повеселишься.

–  Только не иголки под ногти!  –  Стайлз  переступил через порог  квартиры на втором этаже, споткнулся и был поддержан  крепкой рукой  молчаливого водителя. –  Спасибо.  Я боюсь иголок.  Я лучше так все скажу, сразу. Даже ломаться не буду.

–  От него воняет, – вдруг пожаловалась  девчонка, и это было так неожиданно и оскорбительно, что Стайлз даже возмущенно  захлебнулся вдохом, потом  на всякий случай сунул нос себе подмышку и ляпнул,  быстрее, чем сообразил, что, возможно, не стоит  грубить  своим похитителям: 

–  Это что вообще за херня?  Ни фига я  не воняю, дура ты с хвостом!

–  Слушай, ты… –  девчонка не договорила и не дошла до него, потому что  водитель решительно остановил ее, отгородив от  Стайлза рукой, и раздраженно процедил:

–  Прекрати  эту показуху, Кора. Хватит. А ты, иди туда. Сел на диван и закрыл рот.  Надоел.

  Стайлз  коротко  мстительно оскалился в сторону свеженазванной  Коры, Кора беззвучно вздернула верхнюю губу в ответ, а  мужчина, как оказалось, наблюдавший за всей сценой, стоя  в дверном проеме, неожиданно довольно улыбнулся.

  –  Дети, вы – прелесть.  А ты,  –  он ткнул пальцем  в водителя,  – просто гений скрытности и маэстро этикета.  Сколько тебя не учи. Проходи, располагайся, Стайлз.  И прости Дерека. Он с детства не отличался учтивостью.

  Кинув взгляд на  водителя - Дерека, Стайлз подумал, что этот скользкий лощенный мужик  без имени только что сделал ему медвежью услугу.  Если судить по выражению лица,  Дерек  удавил бы Стайлза, воспользовавшись первой попавшейся возможностью.  И это было плохо. Дерек  выглядел довольно решительным и опасным типом.

  Стайлз  сел на диван, прилично сложил на коленях руки и  воззрился на  мужчину, оседлавшего стул напротив.  Девчонка  Кора привалилась плечом  к стене. Дерек оперся о подоконник.

 Молчание было кратким, но и за эти короткие секунды, Стайлз  успел  разнервничаться уже всерьез и сжать кулаки, пряча дрожащие пальцы.  Мужчина окинул его взглядом и, наконец, заговорил:

–  Меня зовут Питер.  Питер Хейл, как ты правильно заметил.  Это мои племянники.  А теперь расскажи–ка нам,  Стайлз,  какого черта ты изрисовал спиралями весь район. И очень советую не врать. Впрочем, думаю, это не в твоих интересах.

–  Не в моих,  –  хрипло согласился Стайлз, выдерживая его взгляд. –  Потому что я в курсе, кто вы.

* * *  

      Играть в Джеймса Бонда было глупо,  поэтому  он рассказал им  всё. Про откровения старого Брюля, про то, как обалдел, увидев спираль на дверях  Кейт Арджент,  про то, как связал  три  смерти от собачьих зубов  воедино, как предположил, что  все это  не случайность, а закономерное развитие событий, в основе которого вражда Арджентов с Хейлами и месть. 

–  То есть, ты считаешь, что мы  – оборотни?

–  Да, – решительно кивнул Стайлз, стараясь не думать, как же дебильно это звучит вслух.  В конце концов, в глазах потенциальных убийц лучше выглядеть блаженным идиотом, чем пронырливым  гением.  Первого так могут и не тронуть. Он тут же представил, как дает Гомесу показания, разливаясь соловьем про перевертышей и  символы мести,  и даже стало смешно. Место в дурке  было бы обеспеченно.

   Питер Хейл помолчал, видимо переваривая такое откровение, сказанное без намека на шутку. Потом уточнил:

–  И ты, рассчитывая на это, пытался привлечь ваше внимание, метя стены?

–  Да, –  Стайлз снова кивнул.  –  Ну, это же логично. Если вы, и, правда, существуете,  то а:  растеряетесь и взбеситесь, увидев  такой беспредел с вашими пафосными спиральками, и б:  найдете по запаху.

–  А ты не подумал, что тебя можно просто выследить?  –  Питер улыбнулся. –  Право слово, Стайлз, ты же уже взрослый мальчик. Пора бы перестать  верить в сказки.

   Кора хмыкнула. Дерек только непонятно поджал губы.  Стайлз  ухмыльнулся как можно нахальнее:

–  Ага, конечно. Я  нарисовал все за одну  ночь. И как же, интересно,  меня можно было выследить? Разве что  я случайно изобразил это на доме, где вы тогда жили, и кто-то из вас случайно в тот самый момент пялился в окно. –  он увидел  выражение на лице Питера и досадливо  поморщился:  –  Да, ладно! Бросьте. Никто меня не выслеживал. Это бред.

–  А оборотни – не бред? – Кора фыркнула, закатывая глаза, и сплела руки на  груди. –  Ты совсем больной.

–  А чего это ты закрылась?

–  Что? 

–  Ты закрылась, – Стайлз отзеркалил  ее движение.  –  Почему ты закрылась, если я больной и несу бред?

      Взгляд Коры, брошенный на Питера, прежде чем она снова  опустила руки, был мимолетен, но Стайлз успел заметить ее растерянность.

 –  Конечно, ты больной, –  буркнула она, недовольно насупив брови, и сразу став похожей на Дерека,  хотя до этого сходства в них не было и на йоту. –  Я так всегда делаю.  Это просто жест.

–  Зачем  ты нас искал?

    Вопрос Питера  застал врасплох.  Как-то за пререканиями с  Корой, Стайлз упустил из виду, что Питер молчит и  просто  слушает, хотя по логике вещей уже давно должен или опровергать его, или задавать  новые вопросы. 

–  В смысле? 

–  В прямом, Стайлз, –  терпеливо  и мягко сказал Питер. –  Если все, как ты рассказываешь, то ты не можешь не понимать, что это опасно: попасть в немилость к Арджентам.  И что опасно иметь дело с нами, если мы, действительно, те самые убийцы.  И тем не менее, ты ввязываешься во всю эту кутерьму, не имеющую, заметь, к тебе не малейшего отношения. Поэтому:  зачем?

–  Ему скучно, – Кора снова издала свой противный презрительный  смешок.

–  Ему страшно, –  подал голос Дерек, непонятно щурясь на Стайлза, а Стайлз  вздернул подбородок и ответил Питеру,  решительным образом не обращая никакого внимания на все эти  почти необоснованные наезды:

–  Потому что, я случайно сдал вас копам. И если они не понимали того, что творится, теперь у них есть наводка. Они будут копать на Хейлов.  Я вас искал, чтобы предупредить. 

–  Благородно, –  по тону Питера невозможно было понять, издевается  ли он, а вот встрявшая Кора издевки в голосе не скрывала.

–  Это ты что же, рассказал копам про оборотней? И почему ты еще не в психушке?

–  Потому что я не рассказал копам про оборотней, –  в душе Стайлз пообещал при первой возможности убить эту  языкатую позершу, но вслух пояснил  так ровно и терпеливо, как  только смог:  –  Я сболтнул про вас своему крестному, когда пытался  выяснить про тот давний пожар. И он что-тозаподозрил. А я не хотел вас подставлять. И я не играю за Арджентов, – Он  с силой потянул носом и принялся разглядывать  свои пальцы, устав от изучающего взгляда Питера.  –  Ну, короче, вы поняли.

     Как-то все это было глупо. Он осознал только сейчас, когда сидел перед этой троицей и пытался  внятно объяснить  то,  что  на самом деле заигрался.  Что на самом деле,  спрашивая у Гомеса про  старое дело, не ожидал, что тот вцепится в это клещом. Что,  рисуя спирали,  на девяносто девять процентов  был уверен:  дурь, и только на один,  слабый,  стыдливый процентик,  что кто-то отзовется на его  призыв.  Что, начиная все это, не думал, зачем  и что в итоге, а просто несся вперед,  подстегиваемый азартом и  той, особой сладостью,  когда  факты ложатся один за другим,  на свои места,  создавая цельную картину. 

–  Мы поняли,  – Питер  кивнул,  выгнув губы.  – Рассказ  впечатляет.  Так жертвовать собой ради мифических  созданий –  в этом есть что-то шекспировское.

–  Мило, но не вижу параллелей.

–  Хорошо  знаешь  Шекспира?

–  Нормально, – ответил Стайлз внезапно заинтересовавшемуся Питеру и потянул из кармана зазвонивший телефон.  Мама.  Черт, он же должен был дойти домой еще минут пятнадцать назад.  И что ей теперь  врать?

    Но от необходимости  придумывать  причину,  его  внезапно  избавили. Стайлз  даже не успел поднести телефон к уху,  как Кора внезапно  шагнула и выхватила мобильный  из его руки.

–  Эй!  – Стайлз  недовольно  вскинул брови. – Какого черта? Отдай.

–  Неа! – нагло заявила  Кора, успевшая  отступить  к стене,  и  сбросила вызов.  Стайлз набрал полную грудь воздуха,  выдохнул,  пытаясь  сдержать   раздражение,   и снова  требовательно протянул руку:

–   Давай, отдавай.  Это не смешно.

    Кора  не обращая внимания,  защелкала кнопками.  И это  уже был совсем перебор.  В его отсутствие мама могла лазать в его компьютере, и он готов был закрыть на это глаза, ведь это же была мама, да и комп у них был один на двоих, но за вот такое наглое  вмешательство  в его  личное  электронное пространство, Стайлз готов был бить морду.  Он ненавидел, когда кто-то заглядывал из-за плеча в его открытый лог  Скайпа, пусть это даже был Скотт.  И  взрывался как сто Хиросим,  когда без спросу лезли  в его телефон.   А кто бы ни взорвался, когда первое, что приходит на ум, это  фотка  голышом с  членом в руке, которую  забыл стереть?

 –  Так, а ну, отдала мне мобилу! –  Он решительно поднялся, но перед ним тут же оказался Дерек, отгораживая от Коры,  и   предупреждающе  выставил  ладонь. 

–  Сядь, Стайлз,  –  недовольно сказал  Питер.  Стайлз  ответил ему, глядя в светло-зеленые глаза Дерека.

–   Пусть она отдаст  телефон.   

–   Она не отдаст тебе телефон.  Сядь, ради Бога, и успокойся.

–  Я успокоюсь, когда перезвоню.   Это  моя мама.  Она просто хочет узнать, где я.  

  Словно в подтверждение его слов, телефон зазвонил.  Внезапно он почувствовал, как их ненавидит. Их всех. Это было унизительно-обидное,  давно забытое чувство из начальной школы,  когда  старшеклассники могли  подманить, разыгрывая  своих в доску парней,  а потом отобрать  коробку для завтраков, выпотрошить  любовно сложенные мамой  сэндвичи, насмехаясь по ходу, напоследок запустить  яблоком  в лоб. И ничего, ничего нельзя было сделать, потому что они были сильнее и злее.  Но он и тогда не сдавался. Не собирался и сейчас. А телефон звонил и звонил, как специально, закручивая его нервы в тугую  струну.

– Черт, ладно.  –  Стайлз  обвел взглядом  их всех, по очереди и попросил так спокойно, как мог.  –   Просто дайте мне  ответить.   Мне просто надо ответить.  Это что,  так сложно? Она там одна. Ей нельзя волноваться.

    Телефон  захлебнулся.  Кора  снова  нажала отбой.

И  тут  Стайлз взорвался.

–   Да какого хера?  –   Он заорал, срывая голос,  с силой  отпихнул   Дерека ,  но тут же  рухнул на диван, отброшенный  толчком в грудь

–   Сядь и не дергайся,  –  Дерек  обернулся к  сестре:  –  Напиши его матери, что с ним все в порядке.

–  Какого хера? –   Злые слезы пекли ему глаза.   –  Да, что, блядь, с вами такое?

   –  Ну, ты же не думал,  что  мы позволим  тебе  сказать, где ты?  –  укоризненно пожурил    Питер со своего стула. –  Вдруг бы ты стал кричать, что тебя похитили и звать  полицию.

–   Я не стал бы никого  звать! Я же сам  к вам пришел.  Что за херня?

–   В нашем мире дольше живет тот,  Стайлз, кто  перестраховывается.  Поэтому,  давайте все сбавим обороты, и  доведем  наш разговор до логической точки. Ты пишешь  его маме, Кора?

–  Пишу, – пробормотала та, снова  увлеченно  нажимая на кнопки,  словно минуту  издевательски  не игнорировала  точно такой же приказ брата.  –  Ей понравится.

– Отлично.  Вот видишь,  Стайлз? Кора уже  пишет  твоей маме, поэтому  не стоит больше кричать,  –   Питер улыбнулся как инспектор по делам несовершеннолетних, готовый следующим пунктом сообщить  об отправке в очередной  приют.  –   С ней будет все в порядке.

–  Без меня с ней ничего не будет в порядке,  –  Он кусал губу, исподлобья глядя на Питера. Болела ушибленная грудь ,  позорная горячая пелена затягивала глаза,  перехватывало горло,  и ему  приходилось  стискивать кулаки,  в попытках  сдержать  нервную дрожь.  –   Я уже все вам рассказал.  Теперь  мне надо домой.

 –  Ста-айлз, –  начал, было, Питер,  досадливо  подкатывая глаза, и тут снова   вклинился Дерек.

–   Я отведу его.

    Наступила тишина. Даже Кора вскинула голову, отрываясь  от телефона.

–  Прости?  – Очень тихо  спросил Питер, поворачивая голову, словно хотел прислушаться.

–  Я отведу его домой, если он так хочет,  –  спокойно повторил Дерек, и  Стайлзу показалось,  что  сейчас происходит  что–то,  чего не было в заготовленном ими сценарии. Если, конечно,  это  всё не одна изощренная игра в плохого и хорошего копа.  Хотя,  какой в ней смысл, если  его можно убить прямо здесь и сейчас?    –    Он прав. Здесь ему больше   делать нечего.

–  Ага.  А то еще больше разревется, –   Кора снова опустила  взгляд,  клацнула в последний раз, и  кинула Стайлзу телефон. –  Держи, нюня.

Стайлз  поймал, нагревшийся от ее рук,  мобильный,  машинально сунул в карман.

Питер отмер.

–  Вот как, –  сказал он,  медленно кивнув.  –  Ну, хорошо,  – поднялся и  указал  Дереку на дверь в соседнюю комнату. –  На пару слов.

–  Вот же идиоты,  – сказала Кора, когда они вышли, сверля взглядом Стайлза.  – А я бы просто тебя прибила.   

–  Иди на хуй,  –  уже без церемоний  ответил ей Стайлз.

* * *  

–  Твоя сестра всегда такая манда?

–  Она  –  моя сестра,  – веско  предупредил Дерек.  –  Полегче.

Стайлз  зябко повел плечами, потер  еще мокрый нос, прежде чем  засунуть руки в карманы.

–  Ну, да, конечно. И как я сразу не понял?

     Они пошли пешком.  Мама больше не звонила, но едва Стайлз вышел на улицу, набрал ее сам, начал было объясняться и обещать, что уже вот-вот будет дома, но мама слушать его не стала, заверила, что все хорошо, она ждет, но под конец  немного-таки ругнула, обозвав безответственным засранцем.  На этот раз никто не пытался вырвать у него мобильный или препятствовать разговору, и это успокаивало. Может,  Дерек, и правда, вызвался его просто проводить, а не сломать шею где-нибудь в темном проулке.

–  Не всегда.

–  Что?  –  Стайлз уже успел задуматься о своем,  поэтому упустил мысль.

–  Она не всегда такая.

    Стайлз  покосился на идущего рядом  Дерека. 

  –  Да, ну?

–   Ни черта не разбираешься в девчонках.

     –  А ты разбираешься?  – Если бы не слова Коры о своем брате, брошенные Стайлзу в самом начале знакомства, он бы и не додумался язвить в ответ. Дерек  выглядел типичным  бабским любимчиком,  которого сложно было заподозрить в неумении обращаться с  девчонками.

–  Она дразнит тебя.

– Ух, ты. Может,  стоит  дернуть ее в ответ за хвост?

–  Нет.  Она сломает тебе руку.

–  Что, прям сломает–сломает?  – Стайлз внезапно заинтересовался,  выходя из своего задумчиво–угрюмого состояния, в котором пребывал с момента выхода  из квартиры Хейлов. Этот дурацкий разговор почему-то действовал успокаивающе.   –   Спортсменка, чемпионка  в боевых искусствах? Нинздя – черепашка и все такое, или  про руку,  это такая хитрая метафора?

–  Никаких метафор, Стайлз. –  Дерек насмешливо поднял бровь.  –  Мы  же оборотни, помнишь? 

–  А вы все-таки оборотни? – хмыкнув, ляпнул  Стайлз, и через пару шагов  вдруг понял, что идет один.  – Эй?

     Он недоуменно обернулся  под странный,  рокочущий звук, родившийся за его спиной, и тут же  с оглушающей, пронзительной ясностью понял, что больше его жизнь прежней не будет.  Никогда. Потому  что  остановившийся Дерек рычал.  Низко, вздернув губу, не скрывая длинных, совершенно звериных клыков, и его глаза отчетливо светились  синим. 

–  О, Господи! –  От неожиданности Стайлз заорал, отшатнулся,  инстинктивно  вскидывая  руки. –  Срань господня!  Как… –  Он  шевелил  вмиг пересохшими губами, потом облизался и  только тогда сипло закончил,  шагнув вперед.  –   Как ты это сделал? Блядь,  да это круче ебаного  Копперфильда! 

    Глаза Дерека перестали светиться, но он все так же скалился,  стоя на месте и следя  за подкрадывающимся  Стайлзом.

–   А можно, –  Стайлз сделал еще один опасливый шаг.  –  Можно я потрогаю?

   Он полез,  не дожидаясь разрешения,  и  успел наколоть  палец об  острый кончик  клыка, прежде чем Дерек клацнув пастью,  недовольно оттолкнул его от себя.

–  Он настоящий,   –  недоверчиво сведя брови, пробормотал Стайлз.  –  Он…настоящий?

–  Естественно,  настоящий, идиот. 

–  О, Господи, –  снова повторил Стайлз , замирая,  зажал ладонями рот, словно боялся, что слова снова польются потоком,  но восторженное ликование  все  – таки сорвало его с места.  Дерек стоял и молча смотрел.  После череды  прыжков,  махания  руками и невнятных возгласов, Стайлз, наконец, выдохся. Согнулся, переводя дыхание, и пояснил, успокаивающе  выставив ладонь:

–  Прости,  чувак, но мне было надо, иначе я б взорвался, как гребанная бутылка Колы.  Ну, знаешь,  если ее взболтать. Вот это я. Бутылка Колы. И, мать вашу, чертовы говнюки, вы существуете! О, да!  Господи, как это вообще возможно?! 

 –  Мне понятен твой восторг,  –  Дерек поджал губы, но Стайлз готов был поклясться, что такая реакция  ему явно польстила. –  Может,  уже пойдем?

–  Пойдем, – с готовностью закивал  Стайлз, тут же цепляясь за  рукав его куртки.  –  Ты же теперь мне все расскажешь?  Ну, про вас и все такое? Господи, это как подарок на Рождество! Мне сто лет уже никто не дарил таких охуительных подарков! А вы, правда, размножаетесь  укусами?

  Раздраженно цыкнув, Дерек стряхнул с себя  восторженно  скулящего  Стайлза.

–  Мы размножаемся, как и все. Не задавай идиотских  вопросов, иначе я решу, что Питер  переоценил твой интеллект.

–  А Питер  оценивал  мой интеллект? – ничуть не обиженный  Стайлз одернул задравшуюся толстовку  и пошел рядом, снова сунув  руки в карманы. –  Ух, ты!  Пришел к выводу,  что я – гений?

  Дерек не ответил.

–  Да, ладно тебе!  –  Стайлз было потянулся снова толкнуть плечом или подхватить под руку,  как он всегда делал со Скотом, но вовремя одумался.  –  Не будь такой букой. Мы же теперь в одной лодке.  –  Он требовательно заглянул  Дереку в лицо.  –  Мы же теперь в одной лодке? Или…я  не дойду до дома?

–  Ты когда–нибудь затыкаешь свой рот? – вместо ответа  спросил  Дерек.

–   Нет!  – с готовностью  ответил Стайлз и ухмыльнулся,  как Чеширский кот,  от уха и до уха.  Дерек  подкатил глаза,  мученически  перевел дыхание, но ничего так и не добавил. Только потянул Стайлза за шиворот, ускоряя шаг.

* * * 

  Сомнения потеснили  восторг, когда они, миновав  мост, вышли на Колумбия -стрит.  До Алфавитного города оставался квартал,  вновь проснувшаяся подозрительность Стайлза подняла голову, и он решительно остановился.

–  Ну, все, чувак.  Мне  тут уже недалеко. Сам дойду. Приятно было познакомиться,  и все такое. Ты, конечно, мне ни черта не рассказал, но может это можно как-то исправить? Встретимся на днях, поболтаем.

 Дерек повел головой, указывая на  улицу, и коротко ответил на весь его преувеличенно бодрый монолог:

–  Шагай.

–   Я серьезно.  Спасибо. Но я как-нибудь сам.

   Они какое–то время смотрели друг на  друга, потом  Дерек  шумно перевел дыхание и  вдруг улыбнулся.  Лучше бы, ей Богу, он  этого не делал. Стайлз  даже  попятился.

–   Послушай,  я мог бы   разорвать тебя на лоскуты  прямо здесь. А потом  найти  и убить твою мать.  И, как ты думаешь,  чтобы меня  остановило?  –  Дерек смотрел искоса,  все так же подняв уголки рта в улыбке, а потом легко тряхнул  кистями.

    Стайлз  задышал чаще, увидев выскользнувшие когти, осторожно предположил:

–  Ничего?

–  Правильно, –  удовлетворенно  подтвердил Дерек, и когти спрятались, снова  вернув его рукам человеческий  вид.   –  Поэтому все твои попытки  провести меня  – дерьмо.  Ты не убежишь. Ты не спрячешься.  Ты  уже попал, Стайлз.  Поэтому  угомонись  и  не мешай  мне спасать твою жопу.  Вперед!   

–   И от кого ты спасаешь мою жопу? От своего дяди?

    Дерек  не ответил, и Стайлзу  не оставалось ничего иного, как двинуться за ним.

  Через дорогу у супермаркета  толпилась  шумная компания:  парни ржали,  курили, сплевывая на тротуар, несколько девчонок  тоже дымили и прикладывались  по очереди  к банке с пивом.  А он  шел  рядом  с чуваком,  у которого были клыки  и когти,  и никто  вокруг даже  об этом не подозревал. Стайлзу  внезапно захотелось  выкинуть  что-нибудь эдакое: запрыгать, помахать руками, проорать что-тотипа: «Эй, мудилы!  Начистить вам морды?» ,  а потом  поглядеть,  как крутой оборотень в крутой кожанке,  Дерек Хейл  будет разбираться  со злобной толпой. 

–   Так ты что же, идешь  против  Питера?  Он  у вас кто? Вожак? Или как там это называется?  – Стайлз  отвел глаза  от компании, зная по опыту: такие будто  телепаты, всегда чуют твои мысли:  и страх, и желание подраться.  –  Альфа?  А это точно  умно?  Мне он показался опасным хреном, этот твой альфа.

–  Он не мой альфа, –  соизволил  процедить сквозь зубы Дерек, тоже покосившись  на компанию. 

–    А чей?  – Тут же уцепился  за  тему Стайлз.  –  И кто твой? 

  Так было проще: задавать вопросы и обдумывать ответы, и  он с удивлением понял, что  снова  не боится.  Интересно,  это у него с башкой были нелады или работала какая–то волчья магия?

–  И почему  ты спасаешь  мою жопу от своего  не-альфы?  Нет,  я, конечно, понимаю,  что  обаяние Стилински  любого  собьет  с ног,  и мне приятно думать, что это причина,  но это же не причина, верно?  Господи боже, ты всегда такой  молчаливый? Это, кстати,  моя школа.  

Дерек   странно повел головой, будто  пытался уловить  что-то в воздухе.

 – До твоего дома еще далеко?

–  Ты, что, принюхиваешься? –  недоверчиво уточнил Стайлз, догоняя его и  подстраивая шаг.  –  Это ты по запаху  что ли пытаешься найти? Не парься, чувак.  Через квартал, минут  пять ходу.

–  Я не собака, искать по запаху твой дом!  – раздраженно  буркнул Дерек, подтягивая его за рукав к себе.

– Тогда кого ты вынюхиваешь?  Что вообще происходит?  Эй, да не тащи ты меня так! Нам что-то грозит?  За нами кто-то следит?  Твой дядя? Ардженты?

– Кали, – процедил Дерек ему на ухо, крепко удерживая его рядом с собой, не прекращая волочь по улице. Наверное, со стороны они смотрелись, как два ссорящихся любовника, и мысль об этом какие-то мгновения  льстиво грела Стайлзу  душу, пока до него не дошло.

 – Кали? – задушено повторил он, и несколько секунд  в мозгу не было не единой мысли. А потом они взорвались в голове все разом.  –  О, Господи!  Мама.

*    *    *

   Мама оказалась  жива и совсем не здорова. Впрочем, как обычно. Она встретила их у порога, наверное, услышав, как  проворачивается  в замке ключ, и на лице у нее не было ничего, кроме любопытства.

–  Добрый вечер,  –  поздоровался с мамой Дерек, крепко сжимая Стайлза за плечо, и  судя по интонации  обворожительно улыбаясь.  –  Не ругайте Стайлза. Это моя вина, – он протянул ей руку и доверительно  добавил, понижая тон. –  Зато никакого алкоголя.  Я – Дерек.

–  Я – мама, – она пожала ему руку, неприкрыто разглядывая. – Ты в курсе, что ему нет восемнадцати?

–  Ма-а!  – возмутился Стайлз, выкрутившись из захвата. –  Вот не начинай.  И вообще это должна была быть моя речь: «Мама, это Дерек.  Дерек – это мама».  Да,  –  он обернулся, одновременно спинывая кроссовки.  – Ее зовут Клаудия.

–  Помолчи и дай мне исполнить родительский долг, – укоряюще нахмурилась мама.  –  Так  Дерек в курсе, что мой сын – несовершеннолетний, а сам он выглядит  достаточно бандитски, хоть и красавчик?

–  Это все щетина,  – посетовал Дерек, закрывая дверь. –  На самом деле я скучный офисный планктон.  И, черт, нет. Я думал,  ему девятнадцать.  

Он сделал вид, что дает обратный ход, намереваясь выйти, а мама засмеялась  и удержала его за куртку.

–  Верю.  Стайлз умеет заморочить голову. Ты же не обидишь его?

–  Нет, мэм, –  он ответил это так серьезно, что  впору было поверить. Стайлз едва не подкатил глаза от подобного артистизма, кивнул на вешалку, которую он так и не прибил, и она все еще стояла прислоненная к стене.

–  Ладно.  Куртку – сюда. Моя комната – там. 

–  Зайди ко мне,  –  сказала мама,  улыбнувшись.  –  Было приятно  познакомиться,  Дерек.

–  Взаимно, – Дерек  вежливо кивнул и,  так и не сняв куртки,  ушел в указанном ему направлении.    Зайдя  вслед за мамой в ее спальню,  Стайлз не успел даже открыть рот.

 –  Он вооружен, Стайлз.  Ты точно знаешь, кого привел?

–  Что?  – Он  опешил не так от ее слов, как от  тона и  лица, ставшего жестким.  –  Вооружен? С чего ты взяла?

–  Ты ослеп? У него ствол подмышкой.  Кто он такой? Ты правду мне написал? Он действительно твой парень? Ты же на днях говорил, что ни с кем не встречаешься. Ты опять куда-то влип? Стайлз, если это…

–  Ма, притормози! Шшшш! Тихо!  –  он торопливо выставил ладони, успокаивая. –  Тихо.  Я все объясню.  Да, он – мой парень. Я просто…  

 Как он мог забыть про отправленное Корой смс?  И что там было? Как теперь выкручиваться?

–  Не ври мне, – прервала она поток его лихорадочных мыслей, и Стайлз понял, что слишком затянул паузу.

–  Я не вру.

–  Но собирался. Вижу по  лицу,   –  она не глядя,  нащупала  край кровати, села  и, придавив грудь ладонью, закашлялась. Он  ждал, пока пройдет приступ.  Потом  вздохнул и покаянно  признался:

–   Ладно. Он  пока еще  не мой парень.  Пока у нас флирт.

–   Так и знала,  – хрипло выдавила она, потянулась за салфеткой и, сплюнув мокроту, принялась скатывать бумажный комок. –  Расскажешь?

–   Мам…

–   Бэтмен, парню под тридцать,  у него  борода, оружие, и я первый раз  о нем слышу. Ты точно  знаешь, что делаешь?

–  Не совсем,  –  честно ответил Стайлз. –  Но так надо.

–  Я могу позвонить  Гомесу,  – что-то в ее тоне было странным,  что он сперва не понял, но ее  последующие слова,  сказанные уже тише, расставили точки на «и».  –  Он тебе точно не угрожает?

    Вот за это он тоже любил ее. Другая бы уже орала или  суетилась без толку.  Мама же, не отвлекаясь на лишние эмоции, спокойно задавала  правильные вопросы, и он, впервые за последние годы, вдруг почувствовал себя маленьким и беззащитным.  Он уже забыл  это ощущение, привык  все решать сам  и быть  мужчиной в семье,  быть опорой,  привык к  тому, что мама доверяет ему  планировать их жизнь. А теперь,  глядя на нее, изможденную, даже после долгого сна выглядящую устало, он снова видел ту  сильную решительную маму, которая  могла сказать: «все будет хорошо, Бэтмен», и все действительно было бы хорошо.

Он успокаивающе улыбнулся.

–  Нет, мам. Все в порядке. Не надо звонить Гомесу.

–  Ты уверен? –  Она подняла руку, требовательно сжала его пальцы,  пытливо вглядываясь в лицо.

–  Стайлз!  – требовательно раздалось из  соседней комнаты, и  он осторожно  освободился.

 –  Уверен.  Ничего противозаконного, мам.  Поверь.  –  Наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку.   –  Отдыхай.  Зайду попозже посплетничать. 

* * *

–   Я сгорю в  аду, –   сказал он, закрыв дверь, и, не сдержавшись, приглушенно  выругался,  потому что мама оказалась права. Куртка валялась на кровати,  а на Дереке поверх  серой футболки была плечевая кобура  с  короткоствольным автоматом.  Стайлз видел такой лишь  однажды, когда в Томпсон-парке устроили  разборки две банды черных.

–  Какого черта? Мы так не договаривались!

–  Мы никак не договаривались,   – напомнил  ему   Дерек,  выглядывая  в  окно из-за шторы.   –   Времени мало. Лезь в карман и  доставай мешок.

–   Ты реально собираешься палить в моем доме из автомата? Ты рехнулся?  А по-тихому слабо? 

–  Мешок!  В кармане моей куртки.  Доставай. Нам надо запечатать вход.  Потом поговоришь.

   Они мгновение мерили друг друга взглядами.

–  Да сам что ли взять не можешь? – огрызнувшись,  сдался  Стайлз, подтянул куртку, принялся шарить в карманах. 

–  Если мог бы, просил бы тебя?   –  раздалось за спиной  пропитанное едким сарказмом.  –  Кончай тупить.

   Мешок оказался…мешком.  Сшитый из плотной кожи, он застегивался на «молнию»,  чем выпадал из категории  вещей, выглядящих как магические артефакты.  «Молния» сводила всю загадочность на нет.

–  И что там?  –  Стайлз  потянул язычок, успел сунуть нос, чтобы понюхать темный порошок.

–   Рябиновый пепел, – Дерек прекратил по-шпионски пялиться на улицу и отошел от окна.  –   Его надо  рассыпать у порога квартиры. Беспрерывной полосой.  Справишься?

 –  Я не такой неудачник,  как ты, –  буркнул ему Стайлз, отправляясь к входной двери.

–  В смысле?

–  Ну, если ты не смог  насыпать сраную дорожку сраного пепла, это не значит, что для других это непосильная задача. 

–   Для нас  это яд.

–   Да ну? –  Стайлз присев, отодвинул потертый коврик. –  И как ты только не отравился, пока донес его в своем кармашке, Красная Шапочка?

    Постукивая по краю мешка, он принялся насыпать черную дорожку,  аккуратно положив ей начало от стены.  Не дождавшись  очередного вредного комментария, оглянулся. Дерек, наблюдающий за его действиями,  молча поднял брови.

–  И как ты только не отравился, пока донес его в своем кармашке, Красная Шапочка?  –  терпеливо повторил Стайлз.  –  Мог бы и огрызнуться.

  В ответ Дерек просто приподнял  край  футболки, демонстрируя на боку  красное, припухшее пятно, похожее на ожог. Или это и был ожог?

–  О, – только и сказал впечатлено Стайлз, , прежде чем возвратиться к «запечатыванию»  порога.  –  А это точно сработает?

–  С такими, как я,  да. С людьми – нет.

–  То есть, ты сейчас типа запираешь себя добровольно в одной квартире со мной? – Стайлз аккуратно подровнял полоску порошка, шмыгнул, и принялся доводить дело до конца.  –   Опрометчиво.

–  Почему?

–   Ну, мало ли. А вдруг  я внебрачный сын Арджента, и все это –  коварный план по вашей поимке? А тут ты сам, в ловушку.  Может  я сейчас,  –  В шею Стайлза уткнулись когти. – … шучу. Я шучу, Дерек.  Это была шутка. Я люблю глупо шутить. Прости.

  Колкое давление на сонную исчезло, Дерек что-то недовольно проворчал себе под нос.

–  Привыкай, чувак. Вот такой вот я –  придурок,  –  сообщил ему Стайлз, придирчиво оглядывая получившийся  пепельный заслон.  –  Все, готово. Переходим к окну? Окна  тоже вход. И выход.   Или окна оставим в покое? 

–  Мы пока еще не летаем,    –  то ли издеваясь, то ли всерьез  успокоил Дерек.  –  Забудь про окна, –   и, неожиданно, приказал: –  Запечатывай  спальню матери.  На всякий случай. 

* * *

  Они вернулись в его комнату, и Стайлз, найдя мобильный, наконец-то залез в «Отправленные сообщения».  Открыть не успел.

  –  Она под дурью. Ты в курсе?

–   Конечно, в курсе.  –  Стайлз ответил резче, чем хотелось бы, вскидывая взгляд.  – Откуда, думаешь, она ее берет?   

  Он ожидал,  что Дерек что-то спросит в ответ или съязвит в своей  привычной  манере, но  тот промолчал, понятливо кинув,  снова занял  свой пост у окна. 

Стайлз вернулся к телефону.

«Не могу сейчас ответить. Немного  занят. Кажется, я влюбился!  ОН ОФИГЕННЫЙ! Скоро познакомлю».

После  «немного занят» стоял двусмысленно шевелящий бровями смайлик.  Он перечитал  весь  этот отрывистый  бред, втиснутый в несколько строк,  скривился  и мстительно стер, с неудовольствием подумав, что  сам бы тоже мог вот так восторженно орать  заглавными и налепить восклицательных знаков.  Смс выглядело достаточно правдоподобным, если не учитывать содержимое.  Или если быть честным,  частично не учитывать. Дерек, действительно,  выглядел офигенно. Вот же  гребанная  Кора.

Раздражение, копящееся  внутри,  походило на зуд.  Он удивлялся, что не было страха, и  вместо того, чтобы  нервно дергаться, он бесится от обычных вещей:  запретных тем про маму  и дурацкого смс, сочиненного  вредной девкой.  Ни сам Дерек  со стволом, ни угроза  от этой неведомой Кали  его  всерьез  не беспокоили. Словно это  все было из разряда  ролевой игры,  в которую они все старательно играли.   Ощущение было странным.

–  Как ты понял про дурь? –  спросил  он, лишь бы что-то спросить. 

–  Смерть и наркота слишком едко пахнут, –  бросил  Дерек, не отрываясь от разглядывания улицы.

–  Вот ты сука! –  Стайлз  даже потрясенно зло хмыкнул.  –  Мог бы сказать  «болезнь».

    Дерек  не ответил. Он уже не только  привычно язвил, но и привычно  молчал.  Его молчание было какое-то особенное, отрицающее собеседника на корню, и  это Стайлза бесило.   Он  пожевал губы.

–  Значит, это имела в виду Кора, когда  ляпнула, что я воняю?

 –  Да. От тебя  пахнет.  Не только матерью, –  Дерек отошел от окна, сел на кровать. Он был весь такой брутальный, в  обтянутой футболке и с этим своим автоматом.

–  Сюрреализм,  – прокомментировал  эту картину Стайлз и счел зачем-то нужным пояснить.  –   У меня бро с астмой. Может,  им тоже пахну.

–   Люди,  – сказал Дерек,  пожав  плечами, словно это  что-то объясняло.

–  А то вы не болеете, –   Стайлз улегся, подпирая голову ладонью.   –  Или не болеете?

–   Редко.

–   Укусишь  маму?

      Он сказал это так, между прочим, вроде бы даже скучающе.  Дерек   ощутимо завис,  а потом фальшиво  спросил, делая вид,  что недоверчиво прислушивается:

–  Что?

–   Я спрашиваю,  –  если он хотел  играть  в эти игры, Стайлз  был не против.   –  можешь укусить мою маму? Обратить ее или как там у вас называется?  Я помогу тебе с этой Кали, а ты поможешь  нам.

   Это было,  как просить  у неба дождя и верить, что сейчас хлынет.  И пусть  он  знал,  что оборотни существуют, у них есть клыки и когти, и глаза-фонарики,  просьба превратить  маму в одного из них, все – равно прозвучала  по–дурацки.  По-крайней мере, так Стайлзу показалось.

–  Что скажешь?  По рукам?

 –  Я не могу.

–   Не можешь или не хочешь? Это из-за того,  что она пахнет смертью? Ну, укуси меня.  Я-то  вполне себе  здоров. А я укушу ее.

–   Я сказал, не могу! 

  Стайлз  закрыл рот,  так и не выдав следующий аргумент.

–  В смысле? Не можешь, потому что  это противоречит какому-то вашему  тайному кодексу или не можешь, потому что не можешь? –  уточнил он, внимательно наблюдая за Дереком, и  с внезапным любопытством понимая,  что не у него одного есть запретные темы.  Что ж, Стайлз всегда любил тыкать палочкой в спящую собаку.

–  Обращают  альфы,  –   нехотя  сказал  Дерек. –  Я – бета.

–  А Кали?  –  В принципе можно было и не спрашивать.  Стайлз все понял, еще  до того, как  Дерек  ответил еще более нехотя, чем в прошлый раз:

–  Альфа.

* * *  

     Если Дерек и раньше  был не образец  разговорчивости,  то сейчас он и вовсе замкнулся.  Это слово  подходило  как нельзя лучше. Он отвернулся от Стайлза,  вытащил из джинсов телефон,  и  принялся  что-то читать.  Лицо у него сделалось  угрюмое,  что  почему-то ему шло больше той зубастой улыбки,  с которой успел познакомиться Стайлз.   Из  всех возможных версий  замыкания, Стайлз  выбрал  самые для себя  приятные:  Дерека мучила совесть, ну или  злость на себя, потому  что  какой-то  малолетний человек  на раз–два  раскусил его коварный план. Естественно, Стайлзу  хотелось  говорить, а не любоваться на  красивый профиль и  автомат на боку.

–   А  дядя в курсе твоей  гениальной задумки?  Или  это ваш общий план?  Дай-ка подумаю.  Нет.  Ему точно не понравится  идея иметь  еще одного альфу  рядом с собой. А ты же  станешь им,  если  грохнешь  Кали?  Дерек,  чтобы ты там не читал,  я интереснее.  Поговори со мной! Давай же, чувак!   А  я был прав?  Твою семью  положили  Ардженты?

    Последнее сработало.  Вошедший в раж Стайлз  наткнулся на взгляд , поднявшего голову  Дерека, и тут же  поджал губы,  демонстрируя   готовность  заткнуться.

–  Прав был бомж, который тебе об этом рассказал.

–    Тогда все  провернули  Кейт и Рон, как я понимаю?  –   Можно было подколоть  Дерека его  жалкой  попыткой  уязвить, но  Стайлз  решил быть милосердным.  В конце концов, чувак  готовился стать альфой,  а альфа ему был нужен, как воздух.     – А тот мужик, которого загрызли?

–  Питер  порвал ему горло, а не загрыз,  –  Дерек  смотрел  тяжело и непонятно,  но почему-то отвечал. –    Из-за него поджог оказался  пожаром по халатности жильцов.  В акте написали, что моя мать пьяная курила, забыв выключить газ. 

–   Ни дома, ни семьи, ни страховки. Охуеть. –  Стайлз  сочувствующе  сморщился.   –  А твоя мать, правда, не курила в постели?

–  Она вообще не курила.

–  А Кали?

–  И Кали не курила.

–  Здесь я мастер  сарказма, – напомнил ему Стайлз. – Я имел в виду, зачем вам Кали? Ну, кроме того, что она входит в твой гениальный  план  «Как стать альфой».

     Дерек  глубоко вдохнул, потом длинно выдохнул.       

–  Она нас предала.

–  Ух, как звучит. А если без патетики? 

   Если Стайлз  правильно оценивал все эти знаки:  движения  мохнатых бровей,  дрогнувшие губы,  пальцы, мимолетно собравшиеся в кулак и тут же разжавшиеся,  терпение у Дерека иссякало. Но внезапная надежда  кружила Стайлзу голову, делала бесстрашным и болтливым.   

–  Она была в нашей стае.  Она убила мою мать и пустила  в дом охотников. Как я должен это называть? Следствием  ассоциации с лидерами  экстремистской  группировки, повлекшей  за собой  смерть  гражданского населения?

–  Ого! Изъясняешься,  как ботаник. 

   Лицо у Дерека  стало нескрываемо-злое, и Стайлзу  вдруг  перехотелось   дальше шутить на скользкие темы. Он вздохнул, перевернулся на спину и миролюбиво добавил:

–  Мне жаль вашу семью.  И твою  мать. Только почему вы не отомстили пораньше?

–   Не твое дело,  –  отрезал  Дерек,  и  вдруг   поднялся,  доставая автомат.  – Вставай. Время.

   Стайлз от неожиданности выругался,  торопливо подскочил, и затоптался на месте, не совсем еще соображая,  что конкретно ему делать. 

–  Ты ее  унюхал? 

–  Я ее услышал,  –  сказал Дерек, выходя в коридор и щелкая  предохранителем.  – Приготовься.

    Отодвинул  Стайлза себе за спину,  и,  распахнув дверь, дал короткую очередь.

*  * *

    Все случилось быстро.  Никаких разговоров, никаких выяснений, никакого объявления приговора.  Ничего из того, что любят показывать в кино в финальной схватке.  Да и схватки не было.

Лишь  трескучая очередь  и, слившийся с приглушенным  маминым  криком рык Дерека:

– Рви!

Стайлз  послушно   упал  на колени, быстро  мазнул пальцами по черному порошку, оставляя в сплошной  линии кривые пробелы, и Дерек рванулся наружу, 

  Он успел разглядеть ее  за те секунды, пока  она поднималась с пола.  Длинноволосую,  с оскалом на красивом лице   и совершенно босую.  А потом Дерек  прыгнул,  снося  ее на лестницу, ведущую  вниз.   Оттуда раздалось рычанье,  звуки драки, потом  хрипы. А потом  наступила  тишина. 

Стайлз сидел, глядя в пол, и  дрожащим пальцем  старательно подбивал мягкий пепел, выравнивая его в полосу.  Мама снова звала,  стучала и дергала дверь, которую он  запер битой.

–   Все в порядке,  мам.  Мы в порядке.  Не ломись. Я выпущу, –  едва  успел пообещать он,  как над головой  раздалась сдавленная ругань. Он поднял голову.

   Подошедший Дерек  стоял и смотрел  на вновь  непрерывную тонкую  дорожку  пепла.  Свел брови, шагнул вперед  и отшатнулся с таким  искренним недоумением на лице, что  Стайлз  даже его пожалел.  

–  Какого черта?  Пусти меня.

–  Укусишь  ее?

   Он снова  попытался войти, и снова его отбросила невидимая преграда, и, наверное, в другой момент Стайлз бы заворожено пялился и пытался поводить рукой,  проверяя проходимо или нет,  но сейчас ему было плевать.  Преграда и преграда.

 Ты укусишь ее?  –  снова повторил  он,  глядя, как загораются  глаза Дерека.  Не как спираль накаливания, медленно, пропитывая черное красным, а мгновенно, словно в его голове включили фонарь.   –  Теперь  ты можешь.

  –   Поздно,  –  устало сказал  Дерек, глаза у него потухли, и Стайлз видел, что ему снова не хочется  говорить.  – Она слишком  больна.  

     Стайлз  покачался с  пятки на носок и уточнил:

–   То есть, нет?

–   Нет. Все, что я смогу – это облегчать  боль.

–   Облегчать ей боль смогут и таблетки,  –  огрызнулся   он, поднимаясь.  –  Ладно. Раз так, тогда  вынесу тебе шмотки и убирайся.

    В спальне, он подхватил со стула куртку, зачем-то прижал ее на мгновение к носу: она пахла кожей,  слегка потом и  терпким  запахом дезодоранта. Под ребрами мелко противно дергало, но в голове была пугающая  кристальная ясность. Стайлз чувствовал странную отрешенность, но знал,  что стоит только позволить, и его с головой затопит  тоскливой  злой безнадегой. 

  Когда он вернулся, Дерек  собирал гильзы.  Увидев его, он выпрямился.

–  Ты что делаешь?

–  Я?  –   Стайлз  озабоченно перевел взгляд с заляпанного кровью Дерека на зажатый в руке телефон.  –   У меня за дверью стреляли,  чувак, и теперь там, наверное,  кто-то валяется. Конечно, я вызываю копов. И девять-один-один.

   Дерек  угрожающе вздернул  верхнюю губу.

–  А чего ты ждал?   –  Стайлз развел руками.  – Что  вернешься  и спокойно  нас прикончишь?  Или что ты там собирался  делать? Я  же просто  приманка.  Эту роль  вы мне отвели? Быть приманкой для вашей подружки Кали?  Человеческий детеныш, наследивший по всему району, которого не жалко подставить.

–   Я могу застрелить тебя и отсюда. Для этого мне не надо возвращаться.

–   Застрели.  И  твоя куртка с правами и мобилой останется здесь. Хочешь рискнуть?

–  Я к тому, что все не так, Стайлз.

–   Да плевать мне,  как все, –  Стайлз  поморщился.  –  Я помог тебе, а мне ты помогать не хочешь. Так что  вали на хуй.  И не бзди. Я не сдам тебя копам. Я не такой  гребанный предатель, как ты.

     Он швырнул ему крутку и захлопнул дверь.

     Проворачивая замок, Стайлз  услышал за дверью короткий яростный рык.

 –  Рычи, сука, рычи,  –  сказал он к себе под нос и, сунув  телефон в карман,  пошел выпускать маму. 

* * *

  Никуда звонить он не собирался.  Свалить себе на голову  проблему еще и с копами, было бы  явным перебором для этого вечера. Стайлз совершенно  не  жаждал общения с Гомесом,  который  никогда не купится на байку:  «Услышал выстрелы, вызвал  полицию».  О том, что  лежало где-то там, на лестничном пролете  он старательно не думал.  В конце концов, можно было выйти попозже, и попробовать  оттащить  эту Кали  куда-то  пониже этажом.  Или сбросить в окно. Как он будет  тащить окровавленный труп и выталкивать  на улицу, он тоже старался не думать, потому что от одной мысли  его бросило в дрожь. Нет, он, конечно, видел трупы.  Неспокойный район, пацанские разборки,  нарики, откинувшиеся после передоза. Однажды они со Скоттом разогнали стайку малышни, которая  с  пугливым интересом  рассматривала подрезанную проститутку, замерзшую за ночь на детской площадке.  Тогда они еще  сварливо спорили, надо ей прикрыть глаза или нет, кому этим заниматься, а в результате так и не  рискнули прикоснуться  к ее  лицу с пугающим  тусклым взглядом.

–  Да ничего такого, ма, – укоризненно сказал он ей, когда она, взъерошенная, в  наспех накинутой  спортивной курточке, вырвалась, наконец,  из спальни.  –  Я ступил,  Дерек повелся. Попросил выстрелить  на пробу.

–  А где он сам?  Он кричал «Рви». Что значит «рви»?

–  Курок рви,  мам, – трепеливо объяснял Стайлз, загораживая ей  проход к двери, где под ковриком был насыпан пепел. –  Ну, знаешь,  типа круто так. Рви курок!  –   Насупив брови и понизив голос,  он изобразил  Дерека, отдающего приказ. Мама хмыкнула.    –  Ты же его видела.  Двести фунтов понтов и брутальности. А вообще-то он экономист. Вот не поверишь же, да?

–  Экономист  с автоматом?  – недоверчиво уточнила она, но он уже видел, что происходит,  поэтому  врал  вдохновлено и с энтузиазмом.

–   У  всех свои тараканы. Я пульнул, а тут выскочил Бадди, эта громадная псина из девяносто третьей. Ну, ты же знаешь Бадди?

–  Бадди?

–  Ну, или Спарки, как там зовут этого  питбуля?

–  В девяносто третьей держат питбуля?

–  Ну, ма, я же тебе рассказывал, что туда еще перед Рождеством переехали  сербы.  Парочка.  Эти сербы, мама, такие, знаешь, сербы!  Все у них там какие-то движухи, и эта псина.  Думаю, они  на боя ее ставят. Ты только  Гоми не ляпни, а то я не хочу проблем с соседями.  Гоми же тоже как питбуль. Вцепится, отдерешь только с куском мяса. Иди, ложись, а я  нагрею тебе молока.

–  Погоди, Стайлз,  – она остановила  его, упершись  ладонью в грудь, и заглянула ему за спину.  Стайлз,  подняв брови, ждал. Внутри  все опять дрожало, и ему  казалось, что он уже никогда не избавится от этого ощущения противной дрожащей пустоты в кишках.  –  А причем тут вообще эта собака?

–  Ну, как же?  – он отмер, поняв, что ничего подозрительного в двери мама не углядела. Обнял ее за плечи и ненавязчиво подтолкнул к входу в спальню.  –   Выскочила и нарычала на нас. Ей Богу, готова была на нас кинуться! Ты же слышала,  как она рычала?

–  Слышала, – неуверенно  сказала она, наморщив лоб. – Кажется. Какой-то шум точно был. Я уже подумала, вы там кого–то убиваете.  Ты же не пристрелил случайно собаку, Стайлз?

– Ты что, мам?! Да как ты…Да я  ж…собак! Черт, ма! Нет, конечно!  Дерек  погнал ее по лестнице,  а я  – нет.  Я же не дурак бегать по дому за сербским питбулем.  Мне же здесь жить. Потом Дерек  вернулся, я отдал ему  куртку, и он ушел.  Так  что все в порядке. Ложись спать.

     Вся его ложь была шита белыми нитками,  но блаженны верующие. Мама проглотила его версию не потому,  что отупела за эти годы. Потому что она хотела верить. Даже, если  в глубине души  и понимала, что дело нечисто. На ее лице, в ее тоне было такое отчаянное желание верить, что Стайлзу  стало больно  и неловко.  Все-таки прежней  мамы, тень которой мелькнула  час назад, во время их разговора,  уже не было.  Она не хотела впускать в свой мирок  проблемы, круче отсутствия молока в холодильнике, и мог ли он ее винить, когда она и так боролась  день за днем за каждый свой вдох? 

    Он проводил ее до кровати, принес  молоко, посидел, еще развлекая какими–то  отвлеченными разговорами.  А вернувшись  к себе, закрыл дверь и обессилено съехал по ней спиной. 

    Еще каких–то пять часов назад, он мирно ел чили, дерзил  Мелиссе, чувствуя себя  гордым и умным, а теперь  накатывающая паника   выдавливала сердце в глотку, и ему казалось, что стоит  только начать думать о том, что произошло, башка  разлетится  к чёрту на сотни маленьких осколков.

  Он влип.  Здесь, в темноте, наедине с самом собой, наконец, можно было признаться: он влип.  Самоуверенный  придурок, натворивший кучу  херни, не просчитав  последствия, не задумываясь  о  вариантах.  Оборотни  существуют.  Он подумал об этом, и понял, что мысль уже не вызывает того наивного  восторга, с которым он скакал вокруг Дерека.  Весь этот наивный восторг  оказался  дерьмом. Чепухой.  А  от воспоминаний  о себе, ликующе размахивающем руками, хотелось блевать.  На что он рассчитывал?  На тупую историю в духе «Города костей», полную  нестрашных приключений?   Почему  ему казалось, что они должны его принять  и помочь? Только потому,  что оборотни были сказкой, в которую сложно поверить, а в сказках же другие правила? Тем,  кто верит в сказку, всегда везет. Сказочно.

     Стайлз  захныкал, вхолостую, без слез, приглушенно обругал себя вслух, забрался на кровать и накрыл  подушкой голову.  Как в детстве.  Под подушкой было  тихо и темно.  Сердце отдавалось в ушах  частым пульсом,  страх притупился, оставляя лишь  горькое разочарование, от которого ему было тоскливо  и одиноко.  Еще никогда в жизни он так чётко не чувствовал себя чужим там, где хотелось быть частью.

* * *

  –  Ты  паршиво выглядишь,  –   встревожено  сообщил  Скотт, забираясь рядом с ним на перила  пандуса.  Первые уроки у них были раздельными, поэтому  встретиться удалось  только  во время ланча.  –  Что-то случилось?

     Стайлз  вяло пожал плечами.  Идти  сегодня в школу ему не хотелось, но, поднявшись  утром,  он верно рассудил,  что лучше торчать среди школьного шума и пытаться отвлечься на уроки,  чем бродить в одиночку по району,  развариваясь  в своих невеселых мыслях.  Когда выходил из квартиры,  снова потряхивало от нервов,  но в подъезде было все мирно и тихо, словно вчера ничего не произошло. Даже  кровавые пятна  оказались не таким уж ужасными на вид. Стайлз, затаив дыхание, пошел по ним, спустился по лестнице,  оглушенный  тарахтящим сердцем, но  на площадке было пусто. Он,  недоверчиво хмурясь, сбежал  до первого этажа,  натыкаясь на засохшую кровь, так и не нашел труп, и  уже у подъездной двери  облегченно выдохнул,  вывалился в хмурое утро,  чтобы наткнуться на толпу  зевак  и беззвучно  мигающую огнями патрульную машину.   Дерек не забрал с собой  Кали.  Он просто  бросил  ее у  припаркованного  седана.  Наверное, это была ее машина, потому   что на лобовом Стайлз успел заметить все ту же  криво нарисованную спираль.

Скотт  усевшись рядом,  осторожно толкнул его локтем.

–   Не молчи, а то твоя мрачная рожа меня и так пугает.  И что за подпись в Скайпе?  Я тебе писал, писал,  а ты так и не ответил.  Зато подпись поменял.  Где  бро-уважение?

 –  Я поменял подпись в Скайпе?

–  Это ты шутишь?   – Скотт  с подозрением всмотрелся в его лицо и  обескуражено  постановил:  –  Это ты не шутишь. Чёрт,  ты  что,  вчера без меня налакался?

–  Нет,  – Стайлз  потер зачесавшийся нос.  –  Это я все-таки шучу.  Так, решил   пафосно  выступить. Тебе не понравилось?

–  Да ничего так, –  милостиво  одобрил Скотт,  увлеченно копаясь в телефоне.   Мобила была  новенькая,  подаренный  на день рождения сенсор, и Скотт  ужасно им гордился.  –  «Каждая сказка – на самом деле  чей-то  реал, правил которого мы не знаем. Поэтому  сказок не существует, чуваки.  Аминь».  Откуда спер цитату? Похоже на Паланника.

   В начале учебного года, Скотт дал матери  клятвенное обещание подтянутся  по всем предметам.  Теперь он усиленно читал книги и  был неравнодушен к  афоризмам, цитатам и всяким умным словам. Стайлз глянул на свою новую подпись, которую  вчера  добавил перед тем, как заснуть,  красующуюся   на экране Скайпа выше флажка Соединенных Штатов и строки с местом жительства. Тогда ему  было просто необходимо что-тосказать и как-то воплотить всю суть своего отчаянного разочарования.

–  Это не Паланник,  –  огорчать эрудита-друга было  грустно, но  Стайлз всегда считал, что  не стоит  умалчивать  о своей гениальности.  –  Это я. Цитируй меня, бро. Скоро это станет модным.

  Скотт в ответ  на  беззлобную подколку дружелюбно толкнулся плечом и вдруг  повторил:

–  Так что случилось? Я же вижу. Мама?

  В голосе Скотта было столько искренней заботы, что Стайлз даже устыдился ночной мысли  про одиночество. Может он и не был  частью  чего–то сакрального, но зато  у него имелся бро, готовый  подставить плечо и пойти за ним на любую авантюру.

–  Мама в порядке. Спал плохо,  – он  обнял Скотта за плечи.  – И  у нас  мертвяк под  подъездом. Я вышел, а там  толпа и копы.

–  Ого!  А кто? Тело видел?

–  Не видел, –  Стайлз, скусывал кожицу с губы, разглядывая школьный двор. –  Другое видел.

–  И что? –  Скотт даже  вышел из Скайпа,  демонстрируя нешуточную заинтересованность.  Стайлз не мог его разочаровать,  тем более это не было тайной.

–  Спираль,  –  с ленцой  человека, для которого  такие новости  такая же обыденность, как рассвет по утрам, изрек Стайлз и, вздрогнув, едва не свалился с перил вместе со Скоттом.

–  Эй!  – возмутился было Скотт, но тут же встревожено позвал:  – Стайлз?

     Возле  колонны, у входа на школьную площадку стояла Кора и вертела головой, осматриваясь.

–  Чёрт, – сдавленно сказал Стайлз, больно закусывая губу.

–  Что? Куда ты уставился?  Блин,  да что с тобой творится? Бро!

–   Кое-кого увидел,  – не отрывая взгляда от Коры, процедил он, сползая с перил. –  Сиди. Я сейчас вернусь.

   Скотт  еще звал его,  но Стайлз лишь обернулся на мгновение,  подмигнул  и быстро  направился  к выходу, накидывая  лямку рюкзака на плечо, освобождая руку. 

   За мгновение до того, как Кора  его увидела,  Стайлз  дернул ее  под локоть, и, не церемонясь, впечатал спиной в колонну.

–  Какого хера тебе здесь надо?

     Кулак едва не врезался ему в голову, но в ее расширенных возмущенно глазах  мелькнуло узнавание, и  Кора  просто вцепилась ему в плечо,  хрипло добавив:

–  Надо поговорить.

 * * *   

      На скуле у нее была подсохшая ссадина.

–  А как же регенерация?  – зачем-то хмуро спросил Стайлз. 

–  От альф  дольше заживает, –  она машинально тронула лицо.

–  Дерек?

– Питер,  – сейчас от  той бойкой девицы,  что издевалась над ним вчера,  мало что осталось.  Кора выглядела  осунувшейся и потерянной.

 –  Они вчера подрались.  Я пыталась разнять. Ребра и нога до сих  пор ноют.

   Стайлз не стал уточнять  от синяков или чего-то  посерьезнее. 

–  Что тебе надо?

–  Никто не знал, что так будет.  Дерек даже мне не рассказывал.  А Питер и вовсе взбесился. Дерек поломал ему все планы, – словно не слыша его вопроса,  она сжимала и разжимала кулаки, перестав  держаться за Стайлза.

–  А мне-то что?  – Он не понимал к чему, она все это говорит.  –  Какие планы? Питер сам собирался убить Кали?

–  Да, –  Кора закивала.  – Дерек должен былее вырубить и дать нам сигнал. Мы ждали у тебя под домом, а он все не звонил.  Даже тогда, когда мы услышали выстрелы. А потом он вышел, и  я подумала…

–  Слушай, – перебил он ее. – Это все, конечно, офигительно  интересно, но причем тут я?

  Она  облизала губы, сглотнула.

–  Питер  ушел. Бросил  нас и ушел.  Дерек  думает, что он будет тебя искать.

–  Зачем?

–  Чтобы укусить, – с таким детским недоумением  ответила она, будто он спросил что-то само собой разумеющееся.  –   Ему же теперь нужна стая. А он и так собирался тебя кусать, потом, после всего.

–  Он собирался меня кусать?!  –  Наверное, это вышло слишком громко, потому что на них оглянулись.  Стайлз, улыбаясь,  успокаивающе помахал  народу, и снова вперившись в Кору, тише повторил:  –  Он хотел меня укусить?  Серьезно?

–  Да, – уже чуть раздраженно  буркнула она. –  Говорил, что ты умный, толковый, ни хрена не боишься и к тому же почти сирота. 

–  Кто-то ревнует, мм?  – Стайлз поиграл бровями и губами, не удержавшись от  удовольствия ее поддразнить.   

–  Вот еще. Я – урожденная.  Было б кого ревновать.

–  Расистка,  – вздохнул он, чувствуя, как тает неприязнь. Вчерашнюю Кору он мог ненавидеть. Эту  же  потеряшку  с потухшим взглядом  ненавидеть было сложно.  Скорее, ее хотелось обнять. Но Стайлз еще помнил про «сломает руку».  –  Хорошо. Но, я все еще не понял, зачем ты пришла.  Типа предупредить  или что? 

–  Дерек хочет тебя  нам,  –  просто сказала она, заставив его вздрогнуть.

–  Ух, ты,  – пробормотал Стайлз,  чувствуя,  как от ее слов  что-то радостно и сладко оборвалось в животе. Наверное, предвкушение.  –  Люблю групповушку.  Он тоже собрался меня кусать?

–  Не знаю. Разберетесь, –  она мрачно пожала плечами.  – Люди в стаях тоже нужны.

–  Ага, я помню про рябиновый пепел. Только  хрен вам.  Тебе и твоему братцу,  –  любоваться на ее растерянную физиономию  было тоже тем еще кайфом.  –  Вы вчера подставили меня и мою мать, а сегодня я должен с вами дружить?  Вчера я озвучивал условия сделки. Дерек послал меня.  Поэтому, пошли и вы. Может,  выберу Питера, раз я такой внезапно популярный.

   Он развернулся,  переполненный злорадным удовлетворением,  и  пошел прочь.  Может  в чем–то Стайлз Стилински  и недотягивал, но в умении набивать себе цену  и морочить головы  он был однозначный чемпион.

 * * *

   Селеста позвонила, когда они выходили из школы.  Стайлз  напускал на  себя таинственный вид  и дразнил Скотта, до смерти жаждущего знать, кто эта  девчонка, с которой  болтал на перемене его бро.  Настроение у него поднялось, и  заниматься насущным  не хотелось. У них были планы: все же добраться  до приставки и сразиться в добрую  старую Контру, а перед  этим Стайлз хотел  заглянуть домой, проверить,  что там и как, но с другой стороны  деньги все еще стояли на повестке дня, поэтому он принял  звонок.

 –  Ну, что, так срочно? А если завтра?  –  спросил Стайлз  в ответ на просьбу  Селесты, показывая Скотту всем видом  недовольство.

–   Не ломайся, пирожочек,  – ласково пожурила его Селеста.  –  Вечером  сногшибательная вечерника, и  девочкам  нужна подзарядка.  Могу провести  на веселье.

–  Лучше, накинь за форс-мажор, –  на пробу предложил он. Грудной смех затек ему в ухо, и Селеста  игриво с придыханием проворковала:

–  Жаль, не берешь натурой, –  засмеялась и добавила уже нормальным голосом:  – Конечно, накину. Законы рынка, пирожок. Я все понимаю.  Подходи.

–   Она флиртовала со мной? – потрясенно спросил Стайлз у пищащей мобилы.  –  Она со мной флиртовала? О, Святой Иисусе, ни фига себе!

–  Кто флиртовал?  – тут же отозвался с любопытством Скотт.  –  Твоя подружка с хвостом?

–  Селеста из «Джунглей», – охладил его интерес Стайлз.  –  Планы меняются. Я к Бойду.

–  Селеста  – это кто? Тот жуткий транс, который все пытался меня облапать? –  Скотт один раз был в «Джунглях», заглянув вместе со Стайлзом, и до сих пор не оправился от культурного шока.

–  Она пыталась  высказать тебе  дружеское расположение и материнскую заботу, а не облапать, кретин!

   Скотт сделал вид, что его тошнит на асфальт.     

     Бро, конечно, мог сколь угодно раз  подчеркивать, как ему не по душе занятия Стайлза и его круг общения, но факт оставался фактом:  Селеста  и ее товарки никогда не скупились на чаевые.  Учитывая  процент от Бойда,  выходила  неплохая сумма, и Стайлз, выходя из «Джунглей»,  чувствовал себя королем района.  Как там, со слов Коры, сказал Питер Хейл? Умный и ни черта не   боящийся?  События вертелись вокруг него слишком стремительно,  чтобы  успеть  остановится  на чем-то одном:  страхе или разочаровании, или может быть надежде.  Жизнь качала его  туда–сюда, и Стайлз  понимал, что ему это, черт возьми,  нравится!

   Через каких-то пятнадцать минут,  вывернув  на свою улицу, рядом с домом,  он оглушено понял, что самоуверенность  – это порок, а он  сам всего лишь тварь дрожащая.  Потому что в его подъезд  направлялись  парни Рона Роджерса, боевики Арджентов, узнаваемые в лицо любым уважающим себя пацаном района.

   Стайлз  стонуще выдохнул, а потом вдохнул полную грудь воздуха, и заорал, чувствуя, как слабеют ноги:

 – Эй! Я тут!

 За спиной  завизжали тормоза,  распахнувшейся дверцей  черного «шевроле»  Стайлзу едва  не отбило руку, а  выглянувший из приоткрытого окна Дерек рявкнул:

– Садись!

  * * *

    У них не было шансов. То есть они может и были, где-нибудь в путанице узких улочек Манхеттена и Бронкса, но не здесь, где с одной стороны была река, а с другой  –  громада теплоэлектростанции. Стайлз  проклял себя за то, что вовремя не проорал о нужном повороте: они бы могли уже уходить к Пятой авеню, а там навряд ли бы кто-то пытался их подрезать или  притеснить к обочине. Там на каждом углу копы и  толпы народу.  А здесь за ними мчались уже две машины, и одна из них шла на обгон, лица парней в окнах были решительные и мрачные, Дерек уже не спрашивал дорогу, а пер на ста двадцати милях в час, и  только чудо спасло их от столкновения, когда впереди  со встречной вдруг сошел тяжеловесный джип и  лихо развернувшись, оказался перед ними.  Дерек вывернул руль, пытаясь обойти справа, но джип вилял, гасил скорость, машина слева перекрыла обгон, и Дереку не оставалось ничего иного,  как притормаживать. Его профессионально взяли в клещи, и загоняли,  как стая собак в подготовленную ловушку.

    Окончательно  все они  остановились  под  мостом, съехав  на будущую  строительную площадку, усыпанную гравием.  Мотор урчал  на низких оборотах, Кора громко сглотнула и  взяла Стайлза за руку. Ладонь у нее была маленькая, горячая и сухая.  Он крепко сжал ее в ответ.  Дерек смотрел то в зеркало заднего вида, то вперед. Потом расстегнул куртку и сказал, завозившись на сидении:

–  Если что, ложитесь на пол.

–  Давай, я  выйду,  –  из-за пересохшего горла  предложение вышло невнятным, и Стайлз, откашлявшись, повторил: –  Давай, я. Они же ехали  за мной.

–  Они  –  охотники, идиот, –  процедил Дерек, открывая  дверцу. –  На кой хер им ты?

    Из ближайшей машины тут же дали предупредительную очередь, и он поспешно захлопнул дверцу обратно.

– Чёрт!

–  Что это значит?  –  Кора оглянулась на перекрывшую им отступление машину.  –  Чего они ждут?

–  Чего они ждут, Кора? Откуда я, блядь, знаю?  Я что,  Дельфийский оракул? – Дерек тоже раздраженно оглянулся, потом вперил взгляд в Стайлза. Ноздри у него зло раздувались, играли  желваки под густой щетиной.

–  Какого ты хера там орал? Мы бы незаметно забрали тебя, и этого всего бы не было.

–  Там моя мать! Предлагаешь мне снова ее подставить?

   Дерек секунды пялился на него в упор, потом шумно фыркнул, будто ему в нос попала пыль, и отвернулся. Кора чуть сильнее  стиснула  руку Стайлза, а когда он поглядел на нее, сочувствующе поджала губы.

–  Кто такие охотники?

    Дерек  постукивая пальцами по рулю, смотрел вперед.

–  Твой бомж  тебя не просветил?

     Стайлз хотел огрызнуться, но не стал. Сидел и молча ждал ответа.

–   Охотники –  это те, кто  охотятся, Стайлз…

–   Очень смешно.

–    … на оборотней,  –  закончил  Дерек свою сочащуюся злым сарказмом фразу. 

–   Контролируют популяцию?

    Кора рассерженно  впилась в него когтями. Стайлз  вскрикнул не так от боли, как от неожиданности, и принялся  слизывать с ладони выступившую кровь.

–   Ардженты  –  самый  сильный клан  на всем Восточном побережье,  –  игнорируя его слова,  сказал Дерек.   –  Но они – беспредельщики.  Поэтому  в Алфавитном  городе  уже давно никто  из наших не живет.

–   Значит, Брюль  не врал?  –  Стайлз не мог дать себе отчет, почему  именно сейчас они говорят  об этом, вместо того,  чтобы строить планы побега.  Может потому, что  планы не имели смысла, а  ждать в тишине  было слишком страшно?  –  Район когда-то был вашим?

–  С девятнадцатого века. Самая крупная община на всем Восточном побережье,  – Дерек непонятно  хмыкнул.  –  Хочешь написать реферат?

–   Если выживем, без проблем.  Приду к тебе за инфой, большой серый волк.

   Из  джипа напротив,  вылезли двое и, как ни в чем не бывало, закурили. Дерек  коротко обернулся, окинув их взглядом, а потом  завозился, и Стайлз  увидел в его руке автомат.

–  Ты умеешь плавать, Стайлз?

–   Я тебя не брошу, –  подала голос Кора,  напряженно выпрямив спину. –  Не глупи, Дерек.

–  Я их отвлеку, а  вы по моей команде  бегите к реке. Прикроешь Стайлза.

–  Эй!  А кто здесь девчонка?

–  Заткнись,  – что-то в тоне Дерека было такое, что он захлопнул рот, проглатывая возмущение.  –  Кора  вынесет пару пуль.  Ты  –  нет.  Аконит при себе?

–  Да, –  Кора смотрела брату в затылок, глаза у нее заволакивало, и когда потекло по щекам, Стайлз отвернулся.  В салоне стало как-то слишком душно, и ему перестало хватать воздуха.

–  Если  попадетесь, –  вдруг добавил Дерек,  и его голос стал непривычно мягким,   –  покажи им глаза.

–  Дерек.

–  Покажи! Может  они тебя и не тронут.

Стайлз уже было готовился спросить,  что, черт возьми, все это значит, и что ему показывать, если попадется,  как вдруг заметил,  как курящие парни обернулись, словно их позвали из джипа, бросили окурки, и один из них махнул рукой, явно призывая напарников из других авто.

–  Погодите,  –  напряженно  сказал он, цепляясь за спинку сидения и оборачиваясь. Именно туда, за капот их машины, смотрели бывшие курильщики и еще двое, выбравшиеся из боковой  машины.  –  Что-то не так. 

–  Приготовьтесь.

–  Да, подожди ты!  Если бы они хотели нас грохнуть, уже бы грохнули! Их  раза в три больше.

–  Стайлз, – Дерек  глухим от ярости голосом так прошипел его имя, будто  готов был отрастить себе чешую и раздвоенный язык, а тем временем,  перекрывавшая  им отход машина сдала, пропуская  респектабельную  бордовую  «Тайоту».  На фоне  черных  навороченных тачек, «Тайота» казалась  скучным семейным  авто,  от приторных  реклам которых,  Стайлза всегда тошнило.  Она остановилась вровень с «шевроле», хлопнула дверца. Высокий,  бритый наголо мужчина, в джинсах  и кожанке поверх футболки  подошел  и   светски постучал костяшкой пальца по стеклу.

–  Глуши мотор и выходи.  Поговорим.  Дети могут остаться.

* * *   

   –   Кто это?  –  Стайлз  смотрел, как  Дерек  с   мужиком отходят  в сторону.

–  Не знаю,  –  Кора тоже следила  за ними, вытянув шею и поводя носом.

–  На Хозяина он не похож.  Хозяину лет шестьдесят, если не больше. Я его совсем недавно видел, и если он не сделал парочку пластик…

–  Крис,  –  звонко сказала Кора.  – Это Арджент. Но его зовут Крис.

– Откуда ты… – Стайлз  обернулся к ней  и осекся, забыв закрыть рот.  Ее глаза светились  темно–желтым, а кончиком  языка она напряженно теребила отросший  клык.   Он  вновь  поглядел на  начавших разговор  Дерека с этим Крисом, прикинул расстояние и недоверчиво предположил:

–  Ты что, их слышишь?!

–  Ага. 

     Они говорили долго.  Сначала – Дерек, напряженный и хмурый,  сплетя на груди руки и глядя чаще в землю, чем на собеседника.  Потом заговорил Арджент, и на его «соболезную тебе»  Дерек удивленно и недоверчиво вскинул голову.

–  Он извиняется!  Он говорит, что узнал про то, что сделали его отец и сестра, только недавно, и просит прощения!  –  торопливо  пересказывала Кора, ерзая по сидению.  –  О, Боже!  Он назвал его молодым альфой! И поздравил со статусом! И говорит,  что надеется  на выполнение кодекса, и обещает, что  его люди тоже теперь будут по нему  жить,  что теперь все изменится.  Мы можем  оставаться, если хотим, и нас никто больше не тронет.  Если  мы перестанем мстить.  Говорит, что  все квиты.

     Дерек что-то сказал. Даже на расстоянии, Стайлз  заметил, как яростно исказилось  его лицо.  А Крис  Арджент замолчал.  В машине тоже стало тихо. Они перестали дышать, и это длилось долгие тягучие мгновения, пока  Арджент  задумчиво оглядывал  небо, мерял Дерека взглядом.

С первыми его словами, Кора вскрикнула и совсем по–девчоночьи заткнула ладонями рот.     

– Что? Что там? Что он сказал?

– Его отец  умер,  –  Кора смотрела  широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых таяли  желтые отблески.  –   Его укусила  Кали, и он умер. У него был рак.

    К моменту, когда  их вежливо, но без церемоний попросили выйти,  Стайлз  все еще пытался  сложить  ворох сумбурных мыслей в логическую цепочку, но  забил на эти попытки,  едва вылез из машины. Пахло рекой,  было солнечно, и совершенно не верилось, что их вот тут могут шлёпнуть. Только не сейчас, только не здесь. Может этот сын Хозяина все же не врал? Стайлз,  жмурясь, поглядел на солнце, получил тычок между лопаток и зашагал  быстрее.

–  Ну, здравствуйте, Стайлз…Кора,  –  Крис, улыбнувшись, протянул им руку одному за другим.  Пожатие  у него было  твердое, а улыбка акулья, но низкий приятный голос и веселые морщинки в уголках глаз  прибавляли баллы к его обаянию.  От него веяло силой уверенного в себе человека и  чем-то еще, чему Стайлз не смог  подобрать  определения,  но что, однозначно, располагало  к доверию.

 –  Дерек рассказал мне о том, как ты их нашел.  Ты – умный парень,  Стайлз.  Теперь ты знаешь  о них, и о нас, и, я надеюсь, тебе понятно, что твоя жизнь уже прежней не будет?

–  Да,  –  скупо  сказал Стайлз, сунув руки в карманы. Ему нестерпимо хотелось курить.

–  Ты добровольно  вошел в стаю Дерека? Или тебя принуждали? Может быть,  давили, угрожали  твоей матери?

–  Если бы не Дерек, некому бы было угрожать, –  он смотрел в упор в светлые, как у  лайки, глаза Арджента, и чувствовал, как по телу бегут мурашки. –  Он спас нас от Кали. Поэтому да, я добровольно в его стае.

    Рядом  еле слышно  с облегчением выдохнул Дерек. Стайлз успел мимолетно удивиться: неужели тот ждал,  что он  ответит иначе и будет  в чем-то их обвинять? 

 Арджент снова заговорил:

–  Сколько тебе лет?

–  Почти восемнадцать.

–  Ты хочешь принять укус?

   Что-то в этом вопросе было не так. Стайлз нутром чуял.  Дерек скучающе  принялся разглядывать ногти,  а у Арджента во взгляде появилась цепкая пытливость инквизитора.

–  Нет,  –  буркнул он, переступил с ноги на ногу.  –  Не знаю. Мне его вообще-то никто и не предлагал.  Я просил  укус для матери,  но Дерек отказался. 

   Арджент улыбнулся, и взгляд его ощутимо  потеплел, будто он услышал что-тоочень и очень хорошее, а они все тут выдержали самый трудный, самый опасный экзамен.

–  Знаешь  два главных правила укуса, Стайлз?

– Откуда? В Вики этого  не пишут.

–  Детей и смертельно больных не кусают, –  вдруг  негромко сказала Кора.

–  Правильно,  –  Крис кивнул. –   Дерек  не зря тебе  отказал.  Твой альфа  – молодец, Стайлз.  Он чтит Кодекс, в отличие  от Кали и моего отца. Вот  поэтому их ждут похороны, а вашу стаю  – возможно,  долгая и счастливая жизнь.

  Он снова улыбнулся  им всем своей хищной улыбкой и протянул Дереку руку:

–  Добро пожаловать в Альфабет - сити, альфа.

 

                                                                                                                                              

 

 

 


End file.
